Glimpses of Love and Affection
by Katrina
Summary: Canon Divergence: "What the hell did you do that for? You could've been killed," Emma Swan accused loudly as she stalked up to the one-handed pirate who had just blocked and eventually killed a rather nasty looking flying monkey that had been almost on top of her. "I thought it was obvious, Swan. I was saving your life." Emma/Hook, Captain Swan, some Outlaw Queen, some Snowing.
1. H is for Hope

**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended. Any dialogue from the show is not mine but belongs to the wonderful writer's of Once Upon A Time.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** Set after "Quiet Minds" and does its own thing from there. Minor spoilers.

**PAIRING:** Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Captain Swan - some Outlaw Queen and Snowing

**SYNOPSIS:** "What the _hell_ did you do that for? You could've been killed," Emma Swan accused loudly as she stalked up to the one-handed pirate who had just blocked and eventually killed a rather nasty looking flying monkey that had been almost on top of her. "I thought it was obvious, Swan. I was saving your life."

**GENRE:** A little bit of everything – hurt/comfort, romance, fluff, drama, humour, angst…

**RATING: **T apart from chapter 20 which is rated M.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first story for this particular fandom! It is predominantly an ABC challenge I've set myself and the chapters will comprise of oneshots, vignettes, drabbles and ficlets for each letter of the alphabet. I hope/intend that in the end the story will read as one whole arc but it won't necessarily pick up from the place the previous chapter ended. There will be different POV's though mainly it will be either Hook or Emma and the story will revolve around their relationship. This story diverges from canon but I will dip back into it from time to time and add my own spin of things.

Anyway, I hope you'll give it a chance and enjoy your read :)

**GLIMPSES OF LOVE AND AFFECTION**

_**HOPE: (noun) ****A feeling of expectation and desire for a particular thing to happen.**_

"What the _hell_ did you do that for? You could've been killed," Emma Swan accused loudly as she stalked up to the one-handed pirate who had just blocked and eventually killed a rather nasty looking flying monkey that had been almost on top of her.

"I thought it was obvious, Swan. I was saving your life," Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as he was better known, replied through gritted teeth. He slowly straightened up and wiped at his bloodied mouth before facing the angry Saviour.

"At what could've been the expense of _your own_?" she retorted incredulously. The tiny flicker of hope he had that she actually cared was promptly dashed when she added harshly, "Don't do it again, Hook. I don't need your death on my conscience too."

The reminder of Baelfire's untimely demise a mere three days before sufficiently quelled his urge to automatically rebuff her comments and he merely pressed his bruised lips together as she spun around and walked quickly away from him.

He glanced around at David Nolan and Robin Hood who had borne witness to their altercation and received commiserating looks from both men.

"I'll go make sure she's all right," said David quietly. He turned away then paused and looked back over his shoulder with grateful smile before adding, "Thanks, Hook."

The pirate gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement then looked down. He didn't want or need thanks for saving the Prince's daughter. His actions were inherent of his feelings for her; it was as natural as breathing to protect her whether she wanted him to or, what was more usually the case, not.

"Let's get back before more of those abominations appear, shall we?" Robin suggested lightly, breaking the silence that had descended upon the remaining two men. He walked past the pirate and gave him a companionable slap on the back only to stop and turn in concern as Hook emitted a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" the thief queried with a frown. "Are you hurt?"

The pirate drew in an unsteady breath and nodded before carefully pulling his coat back with his hand. He turned his body slightly and the thief saw a bloody wound just above the lumbar region on his right side.

"Dear God, did that thing _bite_ you?" Robin asked worriedly.

His grip tightened around his crossbow as he awaited the answer. He knew only too well that it wouldn't be long before the pirate changed form if that were the case. He'd lost a close friend to the Witch's monstrosities and he'd hate to be the one who had to inform the Saviour that the pirate had suffered the same fate. He highly doubted that she'd take the news well.

"No. Damn simian grabbed my hook when we struggled and got in a lucky blow," the captain admitted with a grimace, "Stings like the bloody Devil."

Relief flooded through the thief and he lowered his crossbow before quickly walking back to his companion. He bent and inspected the puncture wound then, after a couple of decidedly firm prods, for which Hook could have happily thumped him, he straightened up and smiled slightly.

"It appears to have stopped bleeding so lucky for you it's not deep. Once it's cleaned up it will be fine," he declared casually before adding in a slightly regrettable tone, "Your waistcoat on the other hand is a different matter entirely. The leather's done for, my friend."

Hook's eyes widened and he immediately looked down. Ignoring the painful protest of his body, he twisted around and tried to see the damage for himself. Unfortunately, due to the location of the wound, all he could glimpse was a piece of black material sticking out. He'd have to take his clothing off when he got back to town and ascertain the damage for himself. He let out a small huff of annoyance and looked over at Robin with a scowl.

"Thanks, _mate_," he replied sourly as he let his coat drop back into place and stalked off, brushing past the archer as he headed back to where Emma had parked her car.

Robin shook his head and followed after the pirate with a wry smile.

Considering the way the day was going, Hook wouldn't have been at all surprised if he had found both the Saviour and her contraption gone. Thankfully, he was proved wrong when he came upon the road a couple of minutes later. However, even from a distance in the waning light of the evening he could tell from her agitated pacing that Emma was still as furious as hell.

"Look," he began, hand and hook held up in supplication as he approached, but the blonde quickly cut him off.

"Just get in," she ordered tersely, pointing at her car as he drew near.

Hook raised an eyebrow at her tone, the insistent throb of his injured side doing nothing to help his own irritable mood. She'd been snapping at him since Baelfire's death and while he understood her pain, he simply wasn't prepared to continue to be her emotional punch bag…not for the rest of _this_ day at least.

"I'll go back with David if it's all the same to you, Swan," he announced coolly.

A flash of surprise closely followed by one of hurt crossed her face for a moment and Hook suddenly found himself stepping forward to try to apologise before he'd even realised what he was doing.

"Emma…"

"Don't," she warned icily, her expression growing as cold as her tone.

Hook immediately stopped and wondered if he'd imagined her upset simply to convince himself that he mattered to her in some way. He watched her turn away then get into her car and start the engine. Realising she was leaving alone, he glanced over at Robin and nodded towards the vehicle with a pleading gaze. Quickly understanding the gesture, the outlaw pulled open the passenger door just as she began to pull off.

"Might I join you?" he enquired courteously.

She must have said yes because moments later Robin looked over and gave the pirate an almost imperceptible nod then got in.

Hook stared after the vehicle as it sped away then, when he could see it no longer, he slowly walked over to David's truck and got in without a word. He could sense the Prince staring at him but he refused to acknowledge it. He just wanted to get back to his room and try and ease the awful pain he felt, both physically and emotionally.

"She just needs some time," David commented quietly, his tone carrying a hint of reproach.

"Aye, we all do, mate," Hook countered flatly.

The Prince studied the other man for a moment then sighed but said no more. He knew the pirate blamed himself in part for Neal's death but ultimately; there was nothing that could've been done to save him. He started the truck and drove Hook back to town, only breaking the silence between them when they reached the outskirts.

"You want me to drop you at Granny's to get something to eat?" he queried.

"No, it's been a long week and as there is no meeting this evening I think I shall retire early," Hook replied.

"Are you sure?" David asked incredulously. At the pirate's nod he quelled the urge to press further and simply added, "So, are you still staying at the bed and breakfast?"

"Yes. I prefer to be to hand while there's a wicked witch running around," Hook answered flippantly, the white lie dropping easily from his lips.

He wasn't ready to reveal that he didn't have the Jolly Roger anymore. Not that anyone had bothered to ask. Why would they? He was nothing more than a pirate to them. Only interested in one adventure after another apparently. Emma's words that day in the woods still smarted whenever he thought of them but it had been too good of an opportunity to miss so he'd grabbed onto her misapprehension with both hands…metaphorically speaking, of course.

He was jarred out of his musings when David came to a halt outside of the bed and breakfast and alighted out of the vehicle before the Prince could kill the engine.

"Thanks," he acknowledged with a forced smile before shutting the door behind him.

Not waiting to hear if the Prince responded, Hook turned then walked quickly up the steps and entered the inn. He made his way to the solace of his room and locked the door behind him then divested himself of his long leather coat and sword. After carefully setting them down on a nearby chair, he let out a pained sigh and headed into the small en suite.

Standing in front of the mirror, he leaned in closer and ran a finger over his lip. There was a small, still bloody cut near one corner but it certainly wasn't as swollen as it felt for which he was grateful. He straightened up and took a step back then turned to the side to get a better view of his other injury.

It was as bad as he feared. His tunic was indeed, 'done for', as Robin had told him. Muttering a rather colourful curse, he turned away and slowly unbuckled his belt then unfastened his leather garment. Moving to the doorway, he took it off then placed it on top of his coat before stepping back into the small bathroom where he then attempted to off pull his shirt. The material tugged painfully on his laceration where the blood had dried making it feel as though the black cloth was glued to his tender skin. Not caring whether he would start the bleeding again or not, he was about to just yank the shirt away from the wound when there came a loud knocking on his door.

He stilled then looked up and frowned. He wasn't expecting company and if there was trouble someone usually called him on the device they called a telephone in the corner of his room. A wonderful invention that was but one of many things he'd encountered during his stays that proved calling this world 'the land without magic' was quite the misnomer.

The rapping came again and he took a few steps towards the door, only pausing to pick up his sword where it lay on the chair. He always found it best to be prepared, even though he highly doubted that the Wicked Witch would announce herself to him by doing something as mundane as knocking.

"Who is it?" he called out, readying his blade.

"It's me, Emma, let me in," came back the Saviour's muffled, but quite obviously irritated, voice.

Hook froze in shock. Never in a million years had it entered his head that it would be the woman he loved standing outside his door. The thought that it could be a trick passed fleetingly through his mind but when she spoke again he trusted his instincts and put his sword back down.

"Are you going to open this damn door, Hook, or am I going to have to break it down?" he heard her demand as the handle rattled furiously.

Fearing something terrible must have happened for her to come to him, Hook hurried over and turned the key in the lock. He pulled open the door and felt his stomach drop when he saw her furious countenance.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked in concern. "Is it the Witch? What has she done?"

Emma shot him a glare then shook her head and stalked past him into the room. He closed the door and turned to find her staring back at him expectantly with arms folded.

"Well?" she queried sharply, her gaze quickly darting down his body and back up to his face again. "Let's see it."

Hook stared at her blankly for a few seconds at a loss to understand what she was talking about until it suddenly dawned on him that she was most likely referring to his injury. A spark of annoyance flared when he realised that Robin had probably been the one to tell her. That blabbermouth. He'd have to speak with the archer tomorrow. Right now he had to deal with the Saviour who looked as though she could cheerfully throttle him.

"Bit forward aren't you, Swan?" Hook replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Coming into my bed chamber alone and demanding to see…_it_."

Her eyes narrowed at the obvious innuendo of his words but his goading was as automatic as his hand that was already reaching for his shirt to do as she'd asked. He grimaced slightly as he gave the cloth a swift tug then lifted the material up and turned his body to the side with a resigned sigh.

Emma glanced down at the skin he'd exposed and audibly drew in a breath before looking back up at him with censure in her gaze.

"I don't want you to ever pull a stunt like that again, you understand?" she told him coldly.

"You mean save your life?" Hook retorted impassively as he let go of his shirt. He shook his head and added, "You can ask anything else of me, Swan, but not that."

"Why not?" she demanded taking a step towards him. "Don't you think I've already lost _enough_ people I cared about in my life?"

"Don't you think _I_ have as well?" he countered, his own ire rising. He also took a step towards her and then another right up into her personal space before adding roughly, "I'll not lose you too, Emma, and I think you _know_ well enough _why_."

Silence followed his outburst as Emma stared at him in shock, searching his face for the truth of his words.

It was as close to a confession of his feelings aloud as he'd ever dared come and it had surprised him almost as much as hearing her suggest that she cared about _him_. Not wishing to compound his error of revealing so much of himself to her, he stood quietly and waited to see how she'd react. If she were true to form whenever her feelings were involved, she'd be heading out of the door any moment now.

The silence stretched on between them then she suddenly blinked and looked down. Hook steeled himself for her leaving but for the first time since he'd known her, she didn't walk away. Instead, she looked up at him again, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she nodded over to the bed.

"Sit down, I'll clean you up," she offered quietly.

"No, you don't have to…" he automatically began to protest even though his heart begged him to remain silent.

"Yes. I do," she cut in firmly as she turned away and started pulling gauze and antiseptic wipes from her pockets, "You won't be able reach the wound properly."

He watched her place the medical items on a small table nearby and felt a pang of disappointment. She may not have run but considering her words, it was clear that it was only because she felt she had no option other than to help him.

The small flicker of hope that had ignited within him when she'd stood her ground faded quickly. Sometimes the protective walls around her heart appeared insurmountable, even to someone such as he who was dedicated to scaling those great heights no matter what. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he sat down on the edge of the bed nearest to her and waited patiently for her to begin.

Emma turned then dropped down onto one knee by the side of him. She gestured for him to lift up his shirt again and he obliged immediately only to grit his teeth against the pain as she began dabbing an antiseptic wipe over his wound with a less than gentle touch.

"You're lucky this wasn't a lot deeper," she muttered accusingly as she cleaned away the dried blood.

"Aye," he gasped, his body jerking as the cleansing fluid burned like fire into the raw flesh of his open wound.

Emma glanced up at him but although she didn't say anything, the pirate noted that her touch became distinctly gentler. She finished cleaning his injury then applied a couple of butterfly stitches before covering it with some gauze.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as she stood up and dumped the soiled wipes onto the table.

"I'm not finished," she told him, reaching for some more wipes.

He looked up at her quizzically, his eyes widening slightly as he felt her hand cup him gently under the chin and tilt his head back. Caught unawares by her actions, he didn't even register the sting of the antiseptic when Emma leaned in and began to carefully clean his injured lip.

The familiar flowery scent of her soap wafted over him, swirling around his head and assailing his senses causing his breath to catch. He hadn't prepared himself for this and she was so close. _So close_. His gaze dropped to her lips, so tantalising, so perfect. The fingers on his hand curled in on themselves, fisting into the bed cover as he fought the near irresistible urge to reach up and clasp the back of her head then pull her to him for a searing kiss just like the one they'd shared in Neverland.

Just a 'one time thing' she'd called it and so far she'd been right but he still hoped that one day…

"There, all done," Emma said softly, but she didn't move away.

He dragged his blue eyes from her mouth and looked up to see her staring back at him intently. Everything around them seemed to blur as their gazes locked and Hooks' breath came out in a rush when she seemed to sway towards him slightly. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest in anticipation of her kiss, but then she stilled. Confusion suddenly clouded her eyes quickly followed by fear and he could only watch helplessly as, moments later, she backed away almost knocking into the small table in her haste to be gone from him.

Hook briefly closed his eyes then took a deep breath and slowly stood up. She was already opening the door by the time he'd turned around but instead of leaving without a word as he'd expected, Emma paused for a moment then looked back at him.

"You…want to go and get something to eat?" she asked a little uncertainly.

Although taken aback by her sudden offer, Hook wasn't about to let an invitation like that go by.

"I'd like that very much," he replied with a smile.

Emma watched him grab his coat and put it on then headed out into the corridor with him close behind.

"So is this what you call a 'date'?" Hook queried brightly as he followed her out into the cool evening air.

"No," she answered sharply, looking at him with wide eyes before clarifying, "We're friends, this is just a friendly dinner, that's all."

Hook merely grinned at her response feeling happier than he had in a long while. For the second time that evening she hadn't run away from him and on this occasion it had been _her_ choice. It was a huge step forward whether she was ready to acknowledge it yet or not.

"Just thought I'd ask, Swan," he told her lightly as he fell into step beside her, "A man can hope, can't he?"

She looked over at him and after a few moments a soft smile lightened her features and she nodded causing his heart to flip.

"Yes," she told him meaningfully, "you can."

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. G is for Glances

CHAPTER 2

_**GLANCE (verb) – Take a brief or hurried look.**_

They each think it's not obvious, but it is.

_I_ notice it.

Every single day.

All those little sidelong glances and yearning looks they send when the other isn't aware. The one's that convey their true feelings before their usual mask of indifference or denial, depending on who it is, falls back into place when the other turns their way.

Guarding their emotions; guarding their hearts.

At first I thought it was all one sided. An over protective pirate with a pathetic case of unrequited _love_, but the more I watched, the more I saw that the self proclaimed Saviour's gaze seeks him out just as much.

More so even.

Knowing his reputation I had thought she was keeping an eye on him in case he caused trouble but I soon realised it wasn't that at all. She actually _cares_ for him, however much she tries to hide it.

If only he knew how much she looked at him, he wouldn't doubt her feelings…or his own anymore. It would make them stronger. _Too_ strong, which is something I cannot allow. I haven't come this far to have my plans thwarted by something so mundane as _true love_.

Luckily for me she is too blinded by her past, ruled by making bad decisions and too frightened to risk her heart again. And I'm going to use that to my advantage. I'm going to curse him and relish their pain before I crush that ridiculous _Saviour_ for good.

She won't be able to save anyone ever again.

And once that do-gooder and her poisonous magic are out of my way, then dear sister, _then_ you'll be _mine_.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. W is for Waistcoat

CHAPTER 3

_**WAISTCOAT (noun) – A close-fitting waist length garment, typically having no sleeves or collar and buttoning down the front, worn especially by men over a shirt and under a jacket.**_

Emma sat on the couch at Granny's place trying to concentrate on what was being said. Usually when she attended an important meeting such as this, her mind was solely focussed on the problem at hand. She never had any trouble blocking out unwanted thoughts or random musings because she knew that it could cost someone their life if she missed even the slightest detail of a plan.

Except tonight was different.

Tonight her gaze kept surreptitiously sliding over to the pirate standing by the window, or more specifically, his new waistcoat.

She'd never seen him in anything but all black before and the splash of red that now adorned his torso seemed to draw her attention like a moth to a flame. She glanced at his face and saw by his furrowed brow that he was listening intently to what David was saying and it reminded her that she should be doing the same.

With a determined effort she dragged her gaze away from him and tried to tune into her father's voice but instead her mind wandered back to a couple of evenings before when she asked Hook to join her for dinner. It had been an impulsive reaction to all that had happened, not only that day but a week before that too.

Losing Neal had hurt terribly, more so because she knew she'd had a hand in his demise but she didn't feel guilty about her choice, it was the right thing to do. She knew that now and she'd made peace with her decision.

Unfortunately, while she was still working through her pain, she'd lashed out at those around her and Hook had been the main recipient. She'd known what she was doing but hadn't been able to stop herself, especially when he seemingly kept putting himself in harms way. The day the flying monkeys attacked had been the final straw. The pure heartache and terror she'd felt when Hook had willingly risked his own life to save her had been overwhelming. In that one horrifying moment it had hit her just how much she would lose if he weren't around anymore.

And it had frightened the hell out of her.

The depth and strength of her feelings had come as a shock. She knew she'd been slowly letting down her walls around him, but even _she_ hadn't realised quite how much until that moment.

Still, just because she acknowledged to herself that she more than liked the pirate, that didn't mean she was going to jump in to any kind of a relationship with him straight away. She was still far too cautious to do that, been hurt too many times but she also knew she couldn't ignore how she felt any longer either.

And that's where her quandary lay; because while her head was telling her to take baby steps, her heart was demanding she just take _him_…period.

It was a constant battle within her but one her head fought against valiantly even though she was finding herself siding with her heart more and more. Especially when he was dressed like _that_ she decided as her eyes started drifting over in Hook's direction again.

What the hell was it about that waistcoat that had her insides do a little dance every time she looked at it?

Why couldn't she quell this crazy urge to run her hands all over the soft looking fabric and push that ridiculously long coat of his off his shoulders and onto the floor?

Hook shifted slightly, startling her out of her reverie and her gaze flew up to his face to see him staring back at her with a slightly bemused expression. She felt a surge of heat flood her cheeks but before she could look away, she saw a spark of realisation light the pirate's eyes and a knowing grin spread across his face.

Emma's mouth tightened in aggravation at being caught and she shot him a glare before returning her attention fully, she was relieved to find, back to her father.

The meeting concluded twenty minutes later with nothing being resolved, as was the norm lately. No one seemed to have any new ideas for defeating Zelena and Emma was beginning to feel the burden of her Saviour role weighing heavily upon her shoulders. It was down to her to think of something but try as she might, she kept coming up empty.

"Fancy a quick one, love?" Hook suddenly suggested in a low voice right by her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes and found she had to suppress a smile at his obvious innuendo. She should have expected that he would seek her out. He seemed to have a knack of materialising out of thin air right into her personal space whenever she was feeling particularly low.

"I assume you're offering me a drink?" she clarified coolly as she turned her head and arched a brow to look at him.

"What else would I mean?" he countered, his expression the picture of pure innocence.

Emma held his gaze a moment then let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

Hook smiled then stood back to let her pass. He watched her put on her red jacket then walk away to let David know what she was doing. The pirate received a look from the Prince that told him to keep his daughter safe. Hook gave him a brief nod then followed Emma outside.

They walked along the street in relative silence, keeping a wary eye out for Zelena or any of her winged spies. Thankfully they reached The Rabbit Hole without mishap and were soon ensconced at a table to the rear of the place that offered them some privacy to talk without being overheard.

Hook poured Emma out a large glass of his favourite rum then saw to his own before placing the bottle down with a thump in the middle of the table. Settling back in his chair, he raised his glass in salute then closed his eyes and took a large swallow, savouring the warmth of the spicy alcohol as it slid down his throat.

With her own glass halfway to her mouth, Emma paused and watched his enjoyment in fascination. From the long line of his neck as it arched back, to the movement of his throat and the way his tongue darted out to run slowly over his lips so that he could relish every single last drop followed by a low hum of satisfaction that announced he was done.

Just as he opened his eyes, Emma broke free of her daze and quickly downed her own glass. She welcomed the burn, although even that wasn't quite enough to blot out the fact that she'd just found his simple act of having a drink more of a turn on than she would ever admit to.

"Nothing like a spot of rum to get the juices flowing, eh, Swan?"

Her gaze flew to his but as far as she could tell there didn't seem to be anything more behind his words than face value and she found herself nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's got quite a kick," she muttered.

"Another?" he asked, picking up the bottle again.

"Uh, no, thanks," she declined with a shake of her head.

Hook quirked an eyebrow but didn't push, choosing to pour himself another healthy glass instead.

Emma purposefully looked away this time as he raised his glass. She already ogled him quite enough for one evening. Unfortunately for her, instead of staring down at the table or something equally as mundane, her traitorous heart overruled her brain and her gaze latched onto his red waistcoat once more.

Up close the material looked like velvet and the urge to touch it came back anew as she suddenly wondered where he'd obtained the garment.

"Is that new?" she blurted out curiously, pointing at his waistcoat.

Hook was surprised at her question and put his glass back on the table. He knew that Emma had noticed his change of attire but he hadn't expected her to mention it and quite frankly, he wished she hadn't. Letting out a sigh he looked down at his clothing with a pained expression. He hadn't wanted to wear the red one, there were too many bad memories tied up with it; a past he dearly wanted to put behind him, but he'd felt naked without his black leather and as that was currently at the tailor's being mended after his tussle with one of Zelena's minions, he'd reluctantly put it on.

"No," he replied quietly as he looked back up at her and forced a smile. "Quite the opposite."

Emma looked at his face clearly seeing the pain in his eyes and felt a pang of sadness for what the pirate must have been through during his long life. He'd never told her all the details, just odd comments here and there. They were very much alike when it came to opening themselves up. Always ready to hear but not to tell. Both deflected questions when things became too painful. It was like staring in a mirror at times.

"Well, I like it. It suits you," she told him with a sincere smile.

Usually Hook would have retorted with a smug comeback about how he already knew that as she'd not been able to keep her eyes off of him during the meeting, but this time it just felt wrong. He understood she was offering him some comfort, although she knew not what for and as much as he felt he didn't deserve it, just this once he dearly wanted to accept it. He _needed_ to.

"Perhaps I will wear it more often then," he finally conceded with a small, but this time genuine smile of his own.

They stared at each other for a moment then Emma looked down and pushed her glass towards him.

"One more then I'd better get back."

Hook took her lead and poured out a generous helping of the spicy liquid for them both then raised his glass and clinked it against hers.

"Bottoms up, Swan," he toasted with a wink.

"Down the hatch," she countered wryly.

His deep laugh brought forth a grin of her own and Emma decided that maybe taking baby steps wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. D is for Doubt

CHAPTER 4

_**DOUBT (noun) – A feeling of uncertainty or lack of conviction.**_

Sunlight filtered through the trees, the striking beams cutting through the foliage and down onto the soft earth beneath Hook's feet as he walked stealthily through the forest. His eyes constantly darted from side to side scanning for any signs of danger, sword in hand, always prepared.

The sound of a twig snapping suddenly brought him to a halt and he dared hardly breathe as he listened intently for any further noise. A gentle breeze ran through the trees causing their leaves to rustle softly as the branches swayed a little and then…nothing.

He waited a few moments more then began walking again. Slower this time, more cautious. He didn't wish to be detected or followed.

Unfortunately, he managed neither.

Out the corner of his eye he caught a movement off to his right just a shade too late and by the time he'd turned and raised his sword there was already a crossbow aimed squarely at his chest. He regarded his captor with obvious irritation then held up his arms in a gesture of surrender.

"Oh, it's you, Captain," Robin declared with some relief as he lowered his weapon, "I thought that maybe you were the Witch."

"Aye, as I did _you_," Hook replied, still aggrieved that he'd been caught by surprise.

Robin eyed him curiously then a small smile tugged at his mouth.

"So, are you just out for a stroll on this fine day? Or are you here for the same reason that I am?" the thief enquired knowingly.

"I wager you know the answer to that already, mate," the pirate answered as he sheathed his sword and glanced around the forest before turning back to Robin and asking, "I take it you know where the vault is?"

"I do," he replied with a nod.

"Shall we then?" Hook requested a little impatiently as he lifted his arm and gestured to his right.

"Certainly," the thief replied brightly before heading off in the opposite direction.

The pirate dropped his arm to his side then looked heavenwards for a moment and gritted his teeth. The man was positively irksome at times. With a shake of his head, he dutifully began following Robin's lead and it wasn't long before they reached the small clearing that housed Regina's vault.

The two men slowed their pace then ducked down behind a particularly large ferny plant and each scoured the area for any signs of the Witch or one of her winged army. Satisfied that they were alone, they both relaxed a little and shifted to more comfortable positions, as they knew they were going to be there a while.

"So, does the Saviour know that you're here watching over her?" Robin ventured in a low voice after they'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Does the Queen know _you're_ here?" Hook countered pointedly.

Robin laughed softly and shook his head.

"I doubt that Her Majesty would be best pleased if she thought herself in need of protection, nor do I think would the Lady Swan."

Hook let out a grunt of agreement. He couldn't argue with that. He _knew_ Emma wouldn't be happy if she discovered he was out here keeping a watchful eye like she were some damsel in distress.

Both Emma and Regina were strong, independent women who could very easily take care of themselves and had done so for many years. He respected that, but it didn't mean he couldn't provide some back up…just in case.

"Aye, well, what they don't know won't hurt us," the pirate quipped dryly.

"Except that we _do_," came Regina's cool voice unexpectedly.

Both men stilled then shot each other a slightly concerned look before turning around to see Regina and Emma standing behind them with their arms folded. Feeling very much like a child that had been caught with his hand in the biscuit barrel, Hook immediately stood up and grinned widely at them to cover his discomfiture.

"Ladies," he greeted warmly, "what is a pleasant coincidence."

"Uh oh," Robin muttered apprehensively under his breath as, he too, stood up and faced both women.

Regina stared back at them clearly annoyed whereas Emma, surprisingly, bit back a smile and ducked her head much to Hook's dismay. He'd get no help from her it would seem.

"What are you doing here?" the Queen demanded with a frown, directing her question to Robin.

"Uh…we, we were…" he stammered slightly as he tried to think up a good enough excuse.

"We were…hunting," Hook quickly supplied with another ready smile, "Robin was just showing me the fine art of the bow and arrow whilst searching for this evening's repast."

"He's using a crossbow," Regina pointed out wryly.

The pirate's eyebrows quirked up and he glanced over at the weapon before dismissing airily, "Aye, that too."

Regina's eyes narrowed at his blatant fabrication but then they widened again seconds later as an idea obviously struck. The truly conniving smile that lit up her face was one he was familiar with and it sent a trickle of dread down his spine. Swallowing hard, he took an involuntarily step back and observed her warily.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well make use of you," she commented thoughtfully.

Before anyone could react, Regina raised her hands and a swirl of purple smoke enveloped all four of them. When it cleared, Emma, Hook and Robin looked around in surprise. They were in a large room of what appeared to be a castle. Light spilled in from two large stained glass windows, dappling the stone floor in a rainbow of colours and at each end of the room there was a door.

"Where are we?" the Saviour asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter," Regina answered as she turned to look at her protégé, "All I want you to focus on is your magic. We've established that your power comes from your emotions but your constant doubts in your own ability are holding you back. So far I've not been able to find the trigger that opens you up to the rest of your potential."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with a frown. She'd thought she'd been doing well but apparently not.

"I _think_ she means that you have to embrace your magic, love," Hook interjected when it appeared that Regina was fast losing patience. He gave the Queen a stern look as he walked passed and came to a halt in front of Emma. Smiling softly he added, "You need to accept that it's a part of you, that it's what makes you the Saviour. They're not separate things; they are what make you whole and all it takes is a little bit of faith. Just believe in yourself, Emma, I know I do."

The blonde stared at him, her mouth slightly open as she listened to him speak. He made it all sound so simple and perhaps it was if she could find the same amount of confidence in herself that he so frequently seemed to have in her.

"Yes, well, that's all very _nice_ but I was more thinking along the lines of when there's something…or _someone_ you care about at stake, it'll just happen naturally," Regina suddenly cut in, effectively ending the moment.

Hook rolled his eyes at the interruption and turned his head to say something but before he could, Regina casually raised her hand in his direction and then he was gone.

Emma barely registered Robin's gasp as she suddenly stared at empty space where the pirate had just been standing. She blinked then looked around the room trying to fight down the feeling of trepidation that swirled unpleasantly in her gut. When it was obvious that Hook had disappeared, she turned and gave the brunette a heated glare.

"What have you done to him?" she asked, the low tone of her voice carrying an obvious threat.

Regina merely smiled back at her and shrugged.

"That's for you to find out," she retorted unsympathetically, "Channel your emotions and let your magic guide you to him…but be quick, he doesn't have much time."

Emma's eyes widened at the caution and she felt a fresh wave of anger tinged with panic crash through her body.

"If you've hurt him…" she warned.

"Oh, he's not hurt…_yet_," the Queen interrupted flippantly, "but if you continue to waste your time talking I can't guarantee that it'll stay that way. Now _focus_, Emma."

"Milady," Robin began to protest as he took a step forward but the Queen held up her hand and he froze where he stood unable to speak.

The Saviour gave the Queen one last furious look then resolutely took a deep breath and shut her eyes, trying her best to relax. She took another breath and then another until she felt the first stirrings of her magic. She immediately thought of Hook and was surprised at how quickly her power seemed to increase. She tingled everywhere as it spread rapidly through her body and curled around her nerve endings making her fingers twitch. She stood for a moment just relishing the feel of her heightened ability before reaching out with it to find the pirate. It didn't take long to get a sense of him, his being felt…familiar to her; there was hurt and guilt obviously but there was also an overpowering feeling of warmth, safety…love.

What worried her the most though was that it was all interspersed with fear.

"That's good," Regina praised as she watched the blonde closely, "Now take control and use it."

"I already have," she answered shortly as she opened her eyes and began hurriedly walking towards the door on the right, "I'm going to get him."

Not waiting for any kind of response, Emma left the room and headed out into the dim corridor. Tuned into her power, she knew exactly which way to go to lead her to Hook. Her pace quickened as she felt his trepidation grow. Running now, she turned a corner and went down some stone steps then through another door that opened up into a medium sized room with an impossibly high ceiling.

Breathing hard, she took in the scene before her and felt her stomach drop to her toes.

There were two tables placed parallel to one another in the middle of the room. Upon each one a man was lying down spread-eagled on his back with his arms and legs shackled tightly, allowing minimal movement. Both were staring fixedly upwards and when she followed their gaze she drew in a sharp breath at the sight of two enormous scythe-like blades that were swinging to and fro, from head to toe, directly above each of them. Every time they swung, there was a loud metallic clunk and the sharp, curved blades dropped a notch lower, relentlessly coming ever closer to ultimately slicing the man right below it completely in half.

And each of those men looked exactly like Hook.

"No!" she exclaimed, causing both men to quickly turn their heads and fix their worried gaze on her.

"Swan!" they replied in unison then looked at each in irritation.

"What the hell?" she gasped as her gaze constantly darted between the two of them, "Hook?"

"Yes," they answered together again. There was another flawlessly timed shared glance of annoyance then they added, "Regina told me to tell you that this is your next test. You have one chance to choose which one of us is the real me, love. If you get it wrong…I and my doppelganger here shall perish."

The blades clunked and lowered again drawing the men's gazes back to them as the deadly metal swished passed causing their hair to ruffle in the resulting breeze.

"You don't have much time, Swan," they told her. "Another three passes at best I'd wager."

Emma felt a surge of terror bubble up inside of her as he…they stated the conditions of the Queen's latest trial. How was she supposed to tell who was the real Hook? Every little movement they made, everything they said was perfectly in sync. She looked around wildly to see if there was a way to manually halt the pendulums but there was absolutely nothing. Her breathing started to quicken as the pressure of the dire situation took hold. She wasn't strong enough for this; hadn't practiced enough; she was going to fail him.

"Remember what I said, Emma, you just have to believe in yourself. I _know_ you can do this."

The absolute surety of his words managed to breach her internal panic and she desperately clung onto it as she dragged herself back to a calmer place. His unshakable belief in her, even when faced with the possibility of death, gave her the courage she needed to search deep within even as she saw the blades drop down once more.

Drawing in a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated. She soon found what she was looking for and for the first time in her life welcomed her magic with open arms. 'I know you can do this, I know you can do this,' became her mantra as the feeling grew and grew, it's warmth and light spreading throughout her body until she felt as though she fairly glowed with it.

The clunk of the pendulum announced yet another drop and she opened her eyes just as the blades swung lower barely skimming over Hook's bodies causing them to flinch slightly as the curved blade whizzed past dangerously close to their faces.

She was out of time. They all were.

But she didn't care. Now that she'd finally let her magic in, she found it surprisingly easy to identify which pirate was hers. Maybe it was because he had been the one to help her unlock it or maybe it was because her power enabled her to see through Regina's handiwork. Whatever the reason, her body practically hummed as soon as she looked at him. With a flick of her hand, the bindings holding the man lying to the left of her disappeared and he was free.

Hook shot her a quick smile then deftly rolled off the table and fell onto the floor just as the pendulum swung back, missing him by inches. His doppelganger was not so lucky and she quickly turned away as the sound of flesh tearing asunder briefly assailed her ears before everything went silent.

"It's alright he's gone," Hook told her and she looked back in time to see him grimace slightly as he added, "Although _that_ will be a sight I shan't forget in a while. No one should die in such a gruesome way. Not even _me_."

Emma shook her head at his levity and let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you OK?" she asked running her gaze over his form in search of any sign of injury.

"I'm fine," he declared her with a dismissive wave of his hand, "You?"

"Yeah. I did it," she realised suddenly and gave a little laugh before repeating, "I really _did_ it."

The pirate walked over to her with a grin, enjoying her obvious pleasure in her own success.

"Aye, love, you did. I never doubted you for a minute."

It would have been a throwaway comment coming from anyone else but looking into his warm blue eyes as he drew closer, Emma knew without a doubt that he meant every single word.

"I know," she assured him with a soft smile. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, hoping to convey just how much she valued his unwavering belief in her.

His grin faded at her gesture and he looked down at her hand, swallowing hard. The sincerity of her words rung true in his ears and he needed a moment to gather his wits as his heart drummed out an uneven beat. It meant so much to him that she was starting to accept not only herself but…maybe even _him_ a little as well.

"Good," he finally stated quietly when he was able to raise his eyes to her face once more.

They stared at one another, each reluctant to look away yet also uncertain as to whether they dared be the one to make the next move.

The choice was taken away from them suddenly when a large swirl of purple smoke appeared, billowing all around them. Seconds later they squinted against the sunlight as they found themselves standing in the forest just outside the vault with Regina and a concerned looking Robin.

"I suppose I should say well done," the Queen commented archly, "It seems you finally discovered what you needed to unlock your potential."

"You could've found a better way to do it," the blonde admonished irritably as she glanced over at the pirate. "Although why am I not surprised that it turns out you like Poe?"

"I have to admit, his words do hold a certain diabolical poetry to them that I find quite fascinating," Regina revealed. Her voice took on a wistful note as she further mused, "The things I could have done with a man like _that_ in the Enchanted Forest back in the day."

"Oh, please," Emma groused derisively.

The Queen gave her a withering look then glanced at the two men.

"We're going to be here a while longer. If you plan on sticking around to play guard, I suggest you make yourselves comfortable," she told them before waving her hand in the general direction of where they'd previously been hiding.

Hook and Robin turned to see a pile of dark brown blankets next to some sandwiches and drink that were set alongside a small fire that was happily crackling away. They looked back to offer their thanks but were both acutely disappointed to find that the ladies were no longer there.

After casting one last lingering glance at the door of the vault, Hook went over to the almost ready-made camp and picked up a couple of the blankets. He placed them on the ground then sat down on them with a heavy sigh. Now that the adrenaline of his near death experience had left his body he was feeling decidedly tired.

Robin joined him and reached over for a couple of bottles of water. He offered one to the pirate who declined with a shake of his head and brought out his flask instead. Popping the stopper he took a long draught then held it out for Robin. The thief took his own lengthy swig and handed it back.

Hook put the stopper back in then dropped the flask on the ground and leaned back against a tree, his thoughts never straying far from the blonde beauty that had irrevocably stolen his heart as surely as if she reached in a pulled it out herself. His fingers absently rubbed over the spot on his left arm where she'd touched him and he wondered if there would ever come a time where she'd love him and much as he did her. A time where he'd finally be able to tell her exactly how he felt with no fear of reproach…or rejection. Maybe it was best if she never found out. The depth of his love would probably scare her away.

"You look done in, Captain. What happened in there?" Robin queried, breaking into the other man's reverie.

"Emma found herself," Hook replied with a little smile of pride.

Robin nodded but still looked perplexed.

The pirate closed his eyes then tilted his head back against the rough bark; his smile becoming a full on grin as Robin spoke again.

"So…who's this Poe fellow?"

Hook couldn't hold back his laughter at the blatant jealousy that coloured the other man's voice and opened his eyes. He toyed with the idea of pretending not to know but considering he understood the pain of unrequited love quite well himself, he decided it was the least he could do to ease that particular burden from the thief's mind.

"He's a writer of books. Dark, scary tales that chill the blood and he's quite _dead_ so you do not have to worry that he also is vying for the Queen's affections."

Robin smiled self-consciously then ventured, "Am I that obvious then?"

The pirate shrugged and shook his head a little.

"Only to me, but then I'm very well acquainted with the signs."

"Do you think we stand a chance?" the thief asked after a moments silence.

Hook looked back at the man's hopeful gaze then thought back to Emma's words and touch and nodded.

"Aye, mate, I think we do."

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. R is for Research

CHAPTER 5

_**RESEARCH (noun) - The systematic investigation into and study of materials and sources in order to establish facts and reach new conclusions.**_

"Oh God, why can't I get _this_?" Emma groaned in frustration as she pushed the tome in front of her away in disgust.

Hook looked up from the book he was reading and winced slightly as the blonde sitting opposite him bent forward then let her head drop onto the library table with a resounding thump.

"You will, love," he reassured confidently, "It just takes a little time."

"No, I won't. It's driving me insane," came the muffled but still obviously petulant voice of the Saviour.

The pirate stared at her head for a moment admiring the mass of blonde hair that fell across the table. What he wouldn't give to be allowed to touch it again, to feel the soft silkiness under his fingertips once more. He was almost tempted to reach out when another moan of discontent suddenly arose from the troubled woman. With a little sigh he closed his book then leaned forward.

"Would you like me to help you?" he offered.

Emma lifted her head and regarded him uncertainly.

"_You_ read Elvish?" she queried dubiously.

"Aye," he verified with a nod. When she continued to eye him suspiciously he frowned and added in an affronted tone, "Not _all_ the time I stayed aboard ship was spent solely plotting my revenge, Swan, I did do other things and that included extensive reading."

Emma sat up and arched a brow as she looked at him challengingly.

"And here I thought it was all wine, women and song with you," she stated dryly.

"Well, I can't deny singing the odd shanty or two but unfortunately both the wine and women weren't very easy to come by while I was in Neverland," the pirate replied with a rueful smile.

Emma's eyes widened at the revelation. She'd never really thought about it before but once he'd said it, she realised the truth of his words…although there was _one_ exception to that rule.

"Not even Tink?" she asked as she pulled her tome back and smoothed down a barely creased page in an attempt at nonchalance.

Hook's eyebrows quirked up at her enquiry and his smile bloomed into a grin.

"Do I detect and note of jealousy there, Swan?" he goaded lightly.

"No," she refuted quickly. Too quickly. She shot him an irritated glance then bent her head again in pretence of studying the undecipherable Elvish writing.

The pirate noted the faint flush that coloured her cheekbones and felt his heart contract a little at the sudden knowledge that the thought of him with another woman apparently bothered her. If she were of lesser importance to him, he might well have rejoiced in the knowledge and possibly even left her wondering as to whether he'd ever had a dalliance with the green fairy, but as she was the woman he loved more than life…

"No, Emma, not even Tinkerbell," he assured her softly.

The blonde slowly looked up at him again and met his blue gaze, searching for the truth which he was more than happy for her to see. Relief mixed in with a possessive self-satisfaction she'd never known before settled in her gut and warmed her entire body.

"Good," she muttered under her breath as she broke eye contact and went back to perusing her book.

Hook bit back a smile and watched her for a moment then got up and walked around the table. She tried her best to ignore him but when he sat down beside her and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, curiosity got the better of her and she glanced over at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he began drawing.

"Helping you as I said I would," he answered absently, concentrating on his task at hand.

Emma soon recognised his artwork as some of the images from her book and leaned in closer fascinated by his flawless penmanship.

"Here; Elvish is really very simple when you learn these basic words first," he explained, pushing the neatly written upon sheet towards her. He pointed to a circular shape and added, "Let's start with this one."

The pirate spent the next hour teaching her words and gradually Emma began to understand the language a little more. Enough even, to eventually read a simple sentence from the spellbook.

"That's excellent, Swan," Hook praised with an appreciative grin when she'd finished.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get it," she exclaimed, beaming in pleasure at what she'd achieved.

On a whim she raised her hand with palm faced towards the pirate and looked at him expectantly. Hook eyed first her hand, then her, then her hand again with an expression of bewilderment.

"Hello?" he ventured hesitantly as he too held up his hand then waved.

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No, if someone holds his or her hand up to you like this, you slap it," she explained.

"For what purpose?" he questioned in bemusement.

"It's to celebrate when you win or do well at something. It's kind of like a…custom we have here." Still grinning, she grabbed his wrist then firmly slapped her hand against his, "See?"

"Aye," he replied his gaze straying to where she still held his wrist.

Emma felt his pulse suddenly begin to race under her fingers and her grin faded as she reflexively began to gently rub her thumb over the erratic beat in a soothing motion. It hadn't escaped her notice that he had been the one to help her again. She was beginning to rely on him more and more but instead of fearing it like she used to, just as with her magic, she was embracing her feelings, embracing _him_ more and more as well.

"Thank you, Killian," she blurted out suddenly.

He looked back at her in surprise and smiled. With one swift flick of his wrist, he manoeuvred his arm out of her grasp and ended up clasping her hand in his instead.

"You're welcome, Emma," he replied before leaning down and placing a gentle, lingering kiss just above her knuckles.

The blonde drew in a sharp breath at his actions, the blatantly romantic gesture causing her heart to do crazy things within her chest as she watched his lips caressing her hand.

"Since you shared one of your customs, I thought it appropriate that I impart one of my own," he clarified in a low tone after he pulled back.

"I think out of the two, I prefer yours," Emma murmured as she tried to work some moisture back into her now dry mouth.

Hook's laugh was cut off by the sudden sound of a door opening and Belle's cheerful voice carrying through the library as she called out a greeting to her friends.

Emma's eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp before looking back down at book of spells she was supposed to be learning. Hook grimaced slightly at her withdrawal then turned away and reached across the table to grab his own leather bound volume. He opened it just as the beauty entered the room and looked up at her with a self-conscious smile.

"Hey guys, I brought some hot chocolate," she announced, placing three paper cups full of the steaming beverage down on the middle of the table, "How's the research going?"

"Not too good," the pirate confessed apologetically, "I have yet to find anything useful that could help defeat Zelena."

Belle glanced down at his book then back up at him with a slight frown. Her gaze flew to Emma, who was apparently engrossed in learning her Elvish, then back to Hook again and she pursed her lips in order to hold back a smile.

"Maybe you'd have better luck if your book wasn't upside down," she pointed out helpfully.

Belle watched in satisfaction as the pirate's eyes widened fractionally and the telltale heat of embarrassment crawled up his face to settle high on his cheekbones.

"Aye," he agreed, raising his hand to scratch just behind his ear in yet another gesture that was indicative of his discomfort, "You're probably right."

He turned his book and doggedly spent the rest of the evening researching. It might not have been the most adventurous time of his life but he was with Emma so he was content.

And that night after he'd walked her back to her room and they parted with a promise to meet the next day, he allowed himself to reflect on the feel of her skin beneath his lips.

Now it seemed as though she were finally opening up to him, he hoped it was something he'd do far more of in the future.

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Q is for Quandary

**A/N: Dipping into canon a little in this chapter as I found I couldn't ignore the infamous 'kiss curse' but I do my own thing with it. Minor spoilers for 'The Jolly Roger' episode.**

CHAPTER 6

_**QUANDARY (noun) - **__**A state of perplexity or uncertainty over what to do in a difficult situation**_.

The sun had already set for an hour as Hook stood on the docks and stared out over the ocean. The relative calmness of the glittering sea was in stark contrast to the internal conflict going on within the man who usually gained so much peace watching the ebb and flow of the gentle waves.

The Wicked Witch had cursed him.

More specifically his lips.

He'd been so weighed down by his own guilt and self-loathing that he hadn't even seen it coming. Hadn't taken the right precautions. Had allowed himself to trust too easily because he'd desperately needed forgiveness for a past wrong he committed against the mermaid, Ariel.

Even now when he thought back to that horrifying moment when he'd actually believed that he'd been responsible for her true love's death his gut churned unpleasantly. He wasn't that man anymore, in truth he hadn't been _then_, he just hadn't wanted to admit it to himself.

It had been small comfort to discover that Ariel and Eric had in actuality been reunited and were living happily together unaffected by the new curse because that had been the moment that he'd realised that everything had been a ruse. Zelena had used a spell to transform herself into Ariel and his outpouring of remorse and subsequent oath of love on Emma's name had been his undoing.

She'd cursed him with a smile and vowed to corrupt his love by placing him in an impossible position. Kiss the Saviour and remove her magic or tell her about the curse and Zelena would kill Emma's loved one's, starting with Henry.

With her ultimatum delivered, she'd vanished in swirl of green smoke and he had been trying to decide what to do ever since.

He took a couple of steps forward until he stood on the very edge of the wooden dock and looked down into the inky depths below. Perhaps if he took himself out of the equation the Saviour and her family would gain enough time to defeat Zelena once and for all.

Perhaps if he weren't so selfish and didn't love Emma quite so much, he might have actually contemplated that notion seriously.

He moved back away from the edge then turned and pulled up short when he saw the object of his current quandary standing not more than a few feet away. He tensed and closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't ready to see her yet; it was too soon after Zelena's words, too raw, he still needed time.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," she said, darting a slightly concerned glance at the ocean beyond him, "Everything OK?"

"Aye," he replied with a nod before looking down. Even having her in the same vicinity was making the poisoned magic on his lips tingle.

"So you helped Ariel find Eric then?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"No, she found him herself," he answered pointedly, still not meeting her gaze. It wasn't really a lie, he was grateful for that at least.

"Oh, well, I'm glad they they're together again," she commented lightly as she came to a stop directly in front of him.

Hook tensed at her nearness and fought the urge to take a step back as he tried to quell his unsettled emotions. Irritated with himself, he looked up at her and enquired brusquely, "Was there something you wanted, Swan? Because if not I have a bottle of rum waiting for me at the tavern."

Emma was a little taken aback by his curtness but put it down to the fact that he hadn't been able to come to forest because of her parents request for his help. She knew he didn't like the thought of her out there without his back-up.

"I missed you at the vault today," she ventured, hoping to garner a small smile from him, "Regina told me that I was surpassing even _her_ expectations."

Seeing the hint of pride in her eyes at her own abilities and the way she seemed glow from the excitement of her achievements, Hook felt the burden of the curse crushing him even further.

"High praise, indeed," he commented sardonically then, in a more sincere tone, added, "But I'm glad you're finally accepting what's always been there for the rest of us to see; it suits you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she confessed candidly.

A brief self-depreciating smile lit his face for a moment then it faded and he shook his head in negation of her words.

"Yes, you could. It was only a matter of time," he responded with conviction, "I merely spoke of what you already knew but didn't want to admit to yourself."

"Yeah, story of my life," she automatically muttered with a wry smile.

Hook shuffled his feet impatiently and tried desperately not to read too much into her comment.

"If that's all…?" he prompted, hoping that he could make good his escape before he said, or _did_, something he regretted.

"No, wait, we're all going to Granny's for dinner and I wondered if you wanted to come along too?" she asked expectantly.

The desire for spending one last time with her and her family was almost too strong to ignore but from somewhere deep within himself he found the strength to reply, albeit flatly, "I've already eaten, Swan. Perhaps some other time."

It was such a surprise for him to turn her down that Emma's sixth sense went into overdrive. It had been obvious to her that he'd been troubled lately, especially whenever she mentioned the year they'd been apart. As yet though, she'd been unable to glean any real insight from him as to what had actually happened. His evasiveness was frustrating to say the least because without really realising it she'd come to depend upon his openness and honesty. It was one of the few constants in her life.

"OK, well…you're welcome to join us if you change your mind," she finally acquiesced reluctantly.

He gave her a brief nod then moved to walk away but she found she couldn't let him go without saying something first. Reaching out suddenly, she grabbed hold of his hand and halted him mid-stride.

"Killian, if there's something you need to talk about, you can come to me you know that right?" she asked as she tilted her head to look him in the eyes, "Whatever it is, I'm here for you, I promise."

The pirate stared back at her earnest and worried face and wondered what on earth and the worlds beyond he had he ever done to piss Fate off so much that she so cruelly thwarted any chance of him ever finding happiness. Emma was just starting to open up to him more and now he had to do everything in his power to keep away from her for fear that he was weak-willed enough to give into temptation. One unguarded moment, that was all it'd take and he'd ruin her life forever.

He couldn't…_wouldn't_ be the one to do that to her.

But still, pathetic lovesick wretch that he was, the feel of her hand in his was too good to relinquish immediately. He allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy the warmth and pretend that it was real if only for those scant few moments before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. When he pulled away from her grasp, he took a couple of heavy steps backwards, each one breaking his heart a little more.

"In my experience, Emma, some things are best left unsaid," he observed with a sad smile.

He walked off without waiting for a reply and knew that no matter how hard he tried, it'd be a long time before he would ever forget the wounded expression that had marred her beautiful face upon his words.

Deep down he knew it was but a small price to pay because, for tonight at least, he took comfort in the knowledge that Emma still had her magic and Henry and her parents were safe.

While he had no idea how long he had before Zelena made good on her threats, there was _one_ thing of which he was absolutely certain.

_He_ would stop her anyway he could…or he'd damn well bloody die trying.

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. B is for Broken

Chapter 7

_**BROKEN (adjective) - **__**(Of a person) having given up all hope; despairing**_

The past few days had been a blur.

A horrendous, messy, emotionally painful and mentally torturous blur that had ended in him losing the hard earned trust of the woman he loved when all he'd wanted to do was protect her and her family.

With Zelena's threat hanging over his head, he knew he couldn't tell Emma what had happened to him but he _had_ intended to tell David. Unfortunately, he had been thwarted in his attempt and rather than try again, he had taken it upon himself to keep it a secret thereafter.

Naturally, everything had come to a head earlier that day when the Witch ran out of patience with his dallying. His attempt at hiding Henry had failed miserably and during the ensuing confrontation, Zelena had deliberately made it sound as though they were in league together.

The hatred he felt for the Witch in that moment almost rivalled that which he'd once felt about Rumplestiltskin.

Thankfully, Emma had defeated Zelena this time and everyone, including Henry, now had all their memories back. Still, it was bittersweet because for all his relief that everything had turned out all right, there was an equal amount of despair at the seemingly insurmountable amount of distrust he now faced.

Emma actually asking if he was working with Zelena had been the hardest blow for him. Did she really not know him at all?

His confession of Zelena's curse only seemed to anger the Saviour further. Even though he'd acted with the best of intentions, he was left in no doubt that withholding such important information was pretty much the death knell in their relationship…such as it was.

Then her parents had accused him of lying about how he received the message to bring their daughter back and although he'd defended himself, he'd known it was for nought. They'd made their decision that he was to blame and he'd not had the stomach to stay and put up with their suspicious looks and barbed comments any longer.

He was just a pirate and always would be in their eyes. That knowledge was what had finally broken him, his heart shattering into a million pieces within his chest as he realised that everyone he'd come to view as friends, family even, would so quickly turn against him. Everything he'd done meant nothing; _he_ meant nothing.

In the end he'd simply walked away, head held high. He hated that there was still the smallest part of him hoping against hope that Emma, _someone_, might call him back…but they hadn't.

He'd wandered around for a while then as always he'd gravitated back to the docks in the hopes that the salty air and soothing sound of the ocean would ease his troubled soul. An hour later he'd given up waiting for the hurt to stop.

Absently he touched a finger to his lips, the ever present tingling a constant reminder that the curse was still in place and that even now he was as much of a danger to Emma as ever. Despite their minor victory, the situation really hadn't changed.

"I've been looking for you," came Emma's cool voice suddenly from behind him.

He tensed having been so caught up in his deliberations that he hadn't heard her coming. Letting his arm drop to his side, he shook his head but refused to turn and look at her.

"Why? Making sure that I'm not planning the next diabolical move with the Wicked Witch?" he retorted unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"No! I _know_ you're not working with her," she refuted immediately, willing him to face her so that he could see her sincerity.

"Really? That's not how it came across to me, love," the pirate goaded.

Emma sighed heavily. She knew she'd hurt him, but his concealment had terrified her and not only because it had forced her to acknowledge just how much he was been willing to sacrifice himself. It had also stirred up too many unhappy memories from her past that had been impossible to ignore and she'd taken it out on him.

"I know. Look, it's just that…for a second there when I heard what Zelena said it was like history repeating itself. I trust someone and they turn out to be not who I thought they were…and you've always been so _different_, so _honest_ with me, but today…today you weren't and I thought you…you were…"

She broke off as the pain of thinking even momentarily that he would betray her like that came back in full force.

"Just like all the rest," he finished for her quietly.

"Yes," she divulged on a whisper.

Shoulders sagging, he closed his eyes and bent his head, her admission doing nothing to help mend his splintered heart.

"Well, if you truly _do_ believe that, Swan, then there's nothing more left to be said between us," he stated dejectedly, "If I've not proved to you by now where my loyalties, my…_heart_ lay then I doubt I ever shall."

Emma drew in a sharp breath not only at his words but also at hearing the immense pain that coloured his tone. He looked so defeated, so _broken_ and it was all down to her and her own insecurities. Somehow she needed to fix this…them. For once, it was _her_ turn to be there for _him_.

Slowly, she walked over and came to a stop by his side. As she stared out across the ocean, she moved her hand until her fingers entwined with his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You _have_ proved it, Killian. Many times, in many different ways," she assured him quietly before looking over at him and adding, "And as much as I don't agree with how you handled this whole Zelena situation, I know you _believed_ you were doing the right thing for all of us."

Hook opened his eyes then turned his head to gaze back at her. After all the danger he'd put them in, he could hardly comprehend what she was saying. Having her speak to him so warmly, touch him even, was better than any kind of magical potion he could have taken to heal his battered heart.

"I should have told you," he confessed unhappily.

"Yes, you should," she agreed with a nod, "but we all make mistakes, right?"

"Aye. Some of us more than others," he admitted gravely.

His eyes sought out the ocean again as her words reminded him of the reason behind the Witch's successful duplicity in the first place. The shame and guilt of his treatment of Ariel settled heavily upon him once more and he let out a long sigh.

Emma frowned slightly at his unexpected reaction, the obvious distress on his face causing her to reflexively grip his hand even tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied immediately as he returned his gaze to hers, a small, sad smile playing across his lips as he added emotionally, "but not today."

Emma looked back at him a moment then nodded her assent. She understood. He was making her a promise and at the very least, for once, she could do the same for him.

"That's okay, I'm not planning on going anywhere," she told him meaningfully.

Hook swallowed hard and let out a huff of breath at her simple reassurance. There were so many things he wanted to say to her in that second, so many feelings that demanded to be expressed but he held them all back. Instead he channelled everything into one little word. A word that he knew held a wealth of meaning and promise for them both.

"Good."

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. J is for Jewel

CHAPTER 8

_**JEWEL (noun) - **__**A precious stone, typically a single crystal or piece of a hard lustrous or translucent mineral cut into shape with flat facets or smoothed and polished for use as an ornament.**_

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

The words hung heavily in the air between them as Hook looked over at Emma and noted her worried frown with a pang of guilt.

Currently they were sat in Granny's diner but earlier that evening he'd attended a meeting with her, David, Regina, Robin and Belle to discuss what to do about Zelena.

Belle's research had finally reached fruition when she'd discovered the spell the Witch was intending to cast. She was going to attempt to go back in time in order to stop Regina from being born and all she needed was Snow's baby to complete her list of 'ingredients'. There had been a shocked silence at the announcement of _that_ little revelation until David had forcefully let out an oath that had surprised even Hook.

Belle had been sorry to be the bearer of bad news but had then been able to offer a glimmer of hope as to a way of defeating Zelena. By some fluke, the book she'd found the spell in also contained the knowledge that the jewel in the necklace the Witch wore contained _all_ of her power.

He had perked up at that. If he could destroy that jewel, then her magic would be stripped away and everyone she'd cursed would be free. _He_ would be free and no longer a threat to Emma's magic.

It was too good an opportunity to pass up…in _his_ mind at least.

"You mean now or just in general, Swan?" Hook replied facetiously, trying to dispel the tense mood that had fallen over them both in the diner as she awaited his answer.

"You _know_ what I mean," she retorted with a flash of annoyance. "I saw your face when Belle told us about the jewel. Don't go after Zelena on your own. We'll find a way to defeat her _together_."

Hook let out a heavy sigh and settled back into his seat more comfortably. He should have realised that he wouldn't have been able to hide something like that from Emma. She could read him almost as well as he could her. It was as wonderful as it was frustrating, particularly at times like these.

"Very well," he acquiesced with a shrug of his shoulders.

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at him suspiciously but whatever she saw there evidently satisfied her scepticism and she visibly relaxed, much to his relief.

"I'm going to get a hot chocolate. You want one?" she asked with a small smile.

"No, thank you," he declined with his own brief smile that faded as soon as she got up and walked over to the counter.

Left with his thoughts, the pirate wondered if Emma would think that semantics were a justifiable excuse for him to still go and destroy the Witch's emerald. She had asked him not to go after _Zelena_; she never mentioned anything about not going after the _necklace_…

It was a weak argument as well he knew, but knowing that Zelena had been so readily prepared to take Henry's life the day before made his resolve even firmer. Even now his stomach turned over and twisted into knots when he thought about what had happened.

He'd become very attached to the lad since their return to Storybrooke and it had scared the life out of him when his pistol had jammed and Henry had almost been killed by one of the Witch's winged monstrosities. Even though he would've physically placed himself between the boy and flying monkey before he let anything happen to him, he would be forever grateful for Emma's impeccable timing…and aim.

The sound of her laughter had him turning his head and he took a moment to simply look at her. Committing her to memory so that if anything bad befell him that night, she would be the last thing he would picture. Of course he had no intention of not returning but a man had to be prepared, just in case.

A subtle clearing of a throat drew his attention back to the booth where Robin now sat opposite him. He'd been so enthralled with watching Emma that he'd failed to notice when the archer had joined him.

"I have a proposition for you, Captain," Robin began in a hushed tone as he leaned forward.

Hook's eyes widened and he scratched at the back of his head before replying in amusement, "Well, thanks and all that, mate, but you're not really my type."

The archer looked baffled at his reply for a moment then rolled his eyes and shook his head as he realised the joke.

"I mean about Zelena and that jewel of hers," he clarified quietly.

The pirate darted a quick glance over at Emma and seeing that she was still talking to Charming, he looked back at Robin and nodded his head.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I am of a mind to go to her house then steal her necklace and destroy the emerald," the thief explained. He paused briefly to ensure no one else was listening then added, "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that you also wish to do the same."

"Aye," Hook admitted slowly, "you're not mistaken."

"Excellent. Then I propose we join forces and see to it that she doesn't attempt to harm any more of our loved one's."

The pirate drew back his head and stared at the archer silently for a moment as he contemplated his suggestion. He knew Robin had a son and was not willing to enter into any arrangement that would risk the man's life and possibly leave the child an orphan. He knew only too well what that felt like.

On the other hand, if he didn't agree then Robin would likely go ahead with his plan alone anyway.

"Where do you want to meet?" Hook asked, his own scheme taking shape in his head to ensure that Robin didn't make it to Zelena's house after all.

"My camp, say around midnight?" he suggested.

"I'll be there," the pirate agreed.

The thief nodded and gave him a brief smile before departing the booth just as Emma came back. She glanced at Robin's retreating figure then at Hook as she resumed her seat opposite him and set down two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here," she said pushing one of the steaming mugs towards him, "I got you one anyway. I know you like it even if you pretend you don't."

The pirate was touched at her gesture and gave her a smile of thanks before having a taste of the sweet drink.

"So, what were you and Robin talking about just now?" she queried inquisitively, "You two looked thick as thieves sitting here."

He paused in taking a second sip and checked her face to see if there was anything more to her choice of words. When she merely looked at him with an expression of mild curiosity he put the cup back down and leaned back into his seat.

"Maybe that's because we _are_ thieves," the pirate reminded her lightly.

Her brow furrowed at his answer and she tilted her head slightly as she commented in a faintly accusing tone, "And maybe you're being evasive. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Hook glanced away then looked back at her with a sigh knowing he had to tell her something otherwise she was going to get suspicious.

"Robin and I were simply conversing about our loved one's," he stated casually, "He and I have a lot in common it seems."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised looking immediately contrite.

He stared at her blankly for a few moments until he suddenly realised that she'd taken his words to mean that he was referring to both the woman that he and Robin had lost long ago.

Unable to stop himself, he slid his hand across the table to where hers rested against her cup and reached out his forefinger to run a gentle caress lightly down her knuckles.

"Don't be; I wasn't talking about Milah," he revealed softly.

Emma's eyes widened a fraction and her cheeks coloured rapidly as his meaning hit home.

"Oh," was all she uttered, but the shy smile that played along her lips told him exactly how she felt about his veiled admission.

And hours later that night, as he was down on his knees with Zelena preparing to end his life, it was _that_ memory of her realising his feelings that gave him peace as everything went black.

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. M is for Manipulate

CHAPTER 9

_**MANIPULATE (verb) - Control or influence (a person or situation) cleverly or unscrupulously. **_

Hook clung to a tiny thread of consciousness by sheer bloody-minded will.

He felt as if he were drowning. Blackness surrounded him, pulling him under, sinking deeper and deeper into its enticing embrace as he struggled to breathe.

His body was weakening, finding it harder to resist the lure as each second passed, the pain in his lungs intensifying. Face contorting, he clawed uselessly at his throat, desperately trying to find any minute wisp of air that would help him survive just a little longer.

He heard a voice. Muffled as though he was listening to it through layers and layers of cotton wool but still easily recognisable nonetheless.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dearie."

_Rumplestiltskin_.

Another voice, this time feminine, the Witch no doubt but he couldn't understand what she said. Everything was getting too dark and too quiet. A beautiful peace that beckoned him as his heart continued to slow, barely a beat now. His arm dropped to his side, the last of his energy ebbing away.

Long blonde hair and a shy smile over a hot chocolate filled his mind. The knowledge that he'd not see Emma again was almost as painful as his death was proving to be but he drew comfort from the fact that the Zelena had lost _that_ particular battle. Emma still had her magic and she would eventually beat the damn Witch, of that he was certain.

As everything started to fade, he felt his body give an unexpected lurch and then the choking grip on his throat suddenly disappeared.

Without warning, the blackness surrounding him rapidly changed to a near blinding light. Down on his knees, he fell forward onto his face with a hoarse groan as the magic that had been propping him up abruptly ceased. Opening his mouth, he greedily gasped for much needed air then blinked rapidly against the brightness as he tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but slowly, everything around him started to come back into focus. Lungs expanding painfully at every inhalation then contracting agonisingly with each exhalation, it was with supreme effort that he raised his head a little and gazed up at Rumplestiltskin and Zelena who were standing nearby. Their faces swam hazily in front of him as he listened to what they said.

"I thought you of all people would be pleased to see the end of him," the Witch commented archly as she gestured towards the pirate at her feet.

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me what you do," the Dark One dismissed callously causing Hook to grit his teeth in anger. "But it'd be a shame to waste that curse of his after all the effort you put in to cast it…don't you think?"

Zelena appeared to contemplate that notion causing Hook's anger to increase.

"I suppose I could let him to live," she allowed albeit grudgingly, a smile suddenly blooming on her lips before she added, "Once Emma knows I've got her pirate she'll try and do what the _Saviour_ supposedly does best."

"That's right, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin concurred almost gleefully, "She's impulsive so all you have to do is sit and wait."

"You bastard!" the pirate rasped, his voice hoarse from the pain still lingering in his throat.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at him with a frown then stepped forward and crouched down in front of the fallen man, blocking Zelena from view.

"I just make certain I'm on the winning side," the Dark One explained to him with a sneer in his voice. Quite unexpectedly, his expression didn't match his tone and he widened his eyes then slid his gaze to a spot on the floor to Hook's right for a moment before looking back at the man. He gave the pirate an almost imperceptible nod of the head then added harshly, "Miss Swan took Bae from me with her meddling. She _will_ pay."

Hook blinked, his mouth compressing in effort not to speak his mind at Rumple's parting shot. The Dark One might have been trying to tell him something but the warning behind his accusation against Emma somehow rang true nonetheless.

Rumplestiltskin stood back up and turned to Zelena keeping the pirate behind him now. Hook slowly turned his head then felt his heart slam into his chest when he spied the Witch's necklace lying just out of reach by his side. He must have dropped it when Zelena had caught him and tried to magically throttle him. He'd been so close, _so_ close to succeeding. The Witch had obviously meant to finish him and that was probably why she hadn't yet retrieved her jewel.

He glanced back up to the two villains and gritted his teeth as they calmly conversed over what way would work best to force Emma to kiss him in order to enact the curse.

Looking back at the gem he began to move his hand out towards it. Inch by agonising inch he moved closer trying not to make any noise that would bring the Witch's attention back to him before he had the chance to grab the necklace.

Rumple was doing a good job at keeping her occupied and despite his misgivings about him, the man seemingly hadn't turned traitor after all.

His fingers suddenly came into contact with the golden chain and after another cursory glance up, he walked his digits along the links in order to pull the pendant towards him.

It was slow and arduous, his breath catching with every little movement causing the ache in his lungs to continue long after it really should. Finally, his fingers knocked against the ornate pendant and with one more tug, his hand wrapped around the smooth gem. Briefly closing his eyes in silent triumph, he suddenly pushed himself back up onto his knees then brought his arm forward and down in a sweeping arc towards the ground.

It wasn't until his hand slammed hard flat upon the floor and the Witch began to laugh mockingly that he realised his fist was empty.

"Nooo!" he shouted in angry frustration as he sat back down on his heels and stared up at Zelena, hatred burning bright in his stormy blue eyes.

"Really Captain, if it wasn't for the curse, I really do wonder what use you are to _anyone_," the Witch proclaimed cruelly as she held up her necklace and dangled it in front of him.

Behind her he saw Rumple close his eyes and shake his head in disappointment that the pirate had failed despite his distraction ploy.

Hook desperately lunged for jewel then stilled and clutched at his throat as he felt the now familiar tightening once more. Eyes widening, he tried to speak as Zelena bent down until she was right in front of his contorted face. She studied him with a delighted little smile for a moment then he drew in a deep breath as the chokehold was suddenly released. He barely had time to take in more than a couple of much needed breaths before the squeezing came again, a little harder this time, a little longer.

Hook tried to stare at her in defiance, his gaze flicking once to Rumple who looked back at him with an expression akin to sympathy.

"He can't help you," she said with a shake of her head, drawing his gaze to hers, "And I'll deal with his little transgression all in good time."

Hook felt his stomach drop when he realised that she knew what Rumple had been up to all along.

It sank even further when her mouth then curled up into a wicked grin and she leaned forward causing a sliver of dread to wend its way up his spine as she whispered in his ear, "Until then, I can do this _all_ night, Captain."

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. I is for Intuition

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter that I couldn't reply to individually - I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a comment. It warms the soul and makes my day :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**_INTUITION – (noun) - The ability to understand something instinctively, without the need for conscious reasoning._**

Something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Emma had had the feeling ever since she'd woken up at stupid o'clock that morning and hadn't been able to shake it since.

The constant butterflies in the stomach that dipped and swirled around and around. Twisting her intestines into a million different knots that she doubted would ever be completely untied.

The tension in her muscles that refused to dissipate no matter how long she stood under the hot cascade of water in the shower.

The ache in her head as she tried to work out what the hell had happened to make her react this way.

The all encompassing, sickening feeling of dread that seemed to start in her heart and radiate outwards until she swore it had wrapped around her very soul.

She and Henry had stayed at her parents loft the night before. With the new threat of the Witch wanting Snow's baby, she'd felt the need to be close to her mother just in case. She'd helped Regina place a protection spell around the small abode and the night had passed peacefully so this feeling she'd awoken with made absolutely no sense.

She had gotten up first up that morning and was ready to go to the diner before anyone else had even dressed. She tried to contain her impatience as the others seemed to take an interminable time to get ready, the only genuine smile she could muster aimed at Henry when he gave her his morning hug.

The unsettled feeling continued to grow and her relief was almost palpable when they finally set off for Granny's. They arrived a short while later, Mary Margaret puffing slightly from the fast pace that the blonde had unconsciously set, and as soon as they entered Emma scanned the room.

She wanted to speak to Hook.

If anyone were capable of making sense of her irrational worries, it'd be him. He always managed to make her feel better no matter what the situation and she was certain that he would have a ready quip or slice of wisdom that would be of immense help. Not that she'd ever let him know that of course.

Her disappointment, therefore, was acute when she realised that the only other people there were the dwarves. She bade them a cursory good morning then followed her family to a booth near the back. Shortly after, Granny placed cups of coffee on their table and she half-smiled her thanks before taking a sip of the strong brew.

"Where's Hook? Isn't he always here by now?" David commented with a slight frown as he looked up from the menu and glanced around the diner.

"Not _always_," Emma immediately contradicted despite her own worries that the pirate was noticeably absent.

"_Usually_, then," the prince countered with a wry smile.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile back and tried to dampen down her escalating concern.

"Are you okay, Emma?" her mother asked suddenly, a slight frown marring her beautiful features.

"Sure," the blonde replied. When Snow continued to stare at her however, Emma let out a heavy sigh and shook her head before admitting, "I don't know, I just have this…_feeling._ Something's not right."

As if confirming her words the door to the diner suddenly flew open and a very bedraggled, but furious looking Robin Hood entered. Glancing around, he spied Emma and the Charming's in their booth and strode over with barely contained ire.

"Where's Hook?" he demanded foregoing any of the usual pleasantries.

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. She didn't think there had ever been a time when the thief had referred to Killian as anything other than, Captain. Nor had his manners ever been quite so forgotten.

"I haven't seen him," she replied, the unceasing dread she'd been feeling beginning to intensify.

On closer inspection the thief was quite a sight. There were dry leaves in his hair and sticking to his clothes. A painful looking purple and yellow bruise adorned his left cheek and there were streaks of dirt covering his face.

"What the heck happened to _you_?" Charming asked with a frown.

Robin glanced over at the other man then back to Emma, his expression immediately changing to one of concern, his previous anger apparently forgotten.

"The Captain hasn't returned?" he asked, sounding worried.

"What do you mean, _'returned'_? Emma questioned sharply, "Where is he? What the hell are you talking about?"

Robin held up his hands in supplication at her rising voice and gave her and the others an uneasy look.

"It might be best if we have this conversation somewhere else," he informed them quietly.

"No…" Emma began.

"That's sounds like a good idea," the prince cut in firmly, giving his daughter a pointed look when she turned to him angrily.

"Fine," she huffed, standing up, "Let's go outside."

The two men followed her out and had barely closed the door behind them when she turned then folded her arms across her chest.

"Well?" she snapped.

Robin sighed, obviously not happy with the information he was about to impart.

"Last night I spoke to the Captain and suggested that we try and…_obtain_ the Witch's necklace to destroy it," the thief revealed reluctantly, "He agreed but then knocked me out before we reached her farmhouse. He said that he couldn't allow me to risk my life when I had Roland depending on me."

Emma closed her eyes and tried to keep her suddenly raging emotions in check. She should have known. Of _course_ everything she'd been feeling had been about Killian. It was _always_ about him but she just never wanted to admit that to herself.

"So the damn fool went to Zelena's on his _own_?" Charming clarified disbelievingly.

"I'm going to get him," the Saviour cut in calmly, the determination shining bright in her eyes as she opened them again.

Charming turned to her in surprise then frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"Emma, if he's not back yet…" the prince began sympathetically, leaving the rest of his unhappy thoughts unspoken.

"He's _not_ dead," she refuted sharply then held up her hand to forestall him when he opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm going to get him, David. This ends today. Now. Whether you like it or not."

Her father stared at her for a moment then finally nodded.

"Fine, I'm coming with you but just let me contact Regina first. We might need her."

Emma nodded her assent then turned away and took a deep steadying breath as she focussed inwards and tentatively reached out with her magic. There, at the very edges, she could feel him.

He was still alive and she was going to everything in her power to make sure it stayed that way.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**Reviews are of the good :)**


	11. U is for Ultimatum

**AN: Due to all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, I'm putting this up a little earlier than I'd planned to :) Huge thanks to everyone who's keeping with me on this - you all get a big *HUG***

**CHAPTER 11**

**_ULTIMATUM – (noun) - A final demand or statement of terms, the rejection of which will result in retaliation or a breakdown in relations_**

"What are you going to do, Emma?" Zelena asked, her voice dripping with false sweetness as it carried on the crisp morning air across the few feet that separated them. "Are you going to give up your magic…or do I kill the good captain here?"

And there it was. Blunt and to the point. The ultimatum that Emma knew had been coming ever since she realised that Zelena had captured the pirate. Behind her Charming, Regina and Robin drew in a collective gasp as her gaze slid to Hook.

The heated glare she'd been giving the Witch was quickly replaced with a concerned expression as she took in his dishevelled state. Rumplestiltskin stood behind him as he attempted to stand up straight but she could tell he was in pain. The lines around his eyes and mouth seemed to be etched deeper than before and his lips had a frighteningly blue tinge to them that spoke of oxygen deprivation. His skin had an unhealthy ashen pallor and the dark, black circles under his unusually dull blue eyes only further confirmed her suspicion that he'd suffered a fair amount of sustained abuse at the Witch's hand.

Killian held her gaze momentarily, the depth of his sorrow for placing her in this predicament clearly evident in his tired eyes. A small sad smile suddenly lifted his lips as he stared at her a little longer before nodding his head slightly then looking away.

He was absolving her from any responsibility she realised. Telling her it was all right. That he was willing to die…for _her_.

Her heart clenched in pain that he believed her magic was more important than him.

How could he be so blind?

She wanted to be angry with the pirate for taking it upon himself to go after Zelena when she'd expressly asked him not to but, in truth, she was still just so overwhelmingly relieved that he was alive.

The mixture of anger and outright terror she'd felt when Robin had revealed what had happened had left her shaky and off kilter. Now, as they stood there facing off against the Witch, Emma knew what she had to do. There wasn't even a need for deliberation because if she hadn't already realised her feelings before she set off to rescue him, she'd have known as soon as she'd seen him standing there ready to forfeit himself.

He meant too much to her for there to be any other decision than the one she'd already made.

She took a step forward but a hand suddenly wrapped around her arm, stopping her from going further.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Regina hissed from by her side.

Emma turned to look at the Queen and frowned slightly.

"I won't let him die," she said determinedly.

"Yes, you _will_," Regina retorted harshly as she tightened her grip. "We _need_ your magic. Sometimes the one has to be sacrificed for the many."

Emma stared at the brunette for a moment then slowly shook her head.

"Not _this_ _one_, Regina," she replied with the conviction of a woman who was finally done with running scared from her feelings.

She went to move again but the Queen refused to relinquish her hold. A flash of anger lit her eyes as she went to wrench her arm away but she stopped when her father stepped over to them.

"Let her go," he ordered the brunette in a low but resolute voice earning a grateful glance from his daughter.

"Without her magic we can't defeat my sister," Regina reiterated slowly as if talking to a disobedient child.

"Why not?" Emma challenged suddenly as a thought struck. "I'm not the only one with light magic anymore. You have it inside you too, Regina. You used it for Henry; you just need to find it again. _You_ can beat Zelena, I know you can."

"I can't," Regina automatically denied with a vehement shake of her head.

"Yes…you _can_," Robin suddenly endorsed as he moved to the Queen's side.

Regina turned to him and saw the absolute faith he had in her reflected in his warm gaze. Emma noticed the small smile that touched the other woman's lips at his conviction then the Queen looked back at her, a warm glow colouring her cheeks. After a few moments she finally nodded.

"Very well, Miss. Swan, I'll try," she promised quietly before releasing Emma's arm.

The blonde gave her a brief smile then took a deep breath and glanced at David who gave her a nod of encouragement. Turning back, she began to walk steadily towards the as yet unknowing pirate.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Emma," Zelena commented with a satisfied smile.

The Saviour scowled briefly at the Witch then looked back at Hook who was now staring at her in disbelief. His eyes widened immediately when he realised her intent and then began to shake his head in negation.

"No, Swan, don't do it," he appealed, the tremor in his voice belying his fear and pain. "Don't do this."

"It's okay," she assured him with a smile as she drew closer.

"No, it's _not_," he refuted harshly as he automatically took a step backwards. "You need to beat the Witch."

"We will," she promised as she finally stepped into his personal space.

He took another step back then turned his head away and compressed his mouth into a tight line.

Unsurprisingly, Zelena wasn't about to let him stall any longer when she was so close to obtaining her goal.

"Rumple," she called out in a sing-song voice.

Hook let out an anguished groan as his head snapped back around to face Emma and he found his body held in an immobile spell. Desperation clawed at his insides as he tried to move but to no avail. Unbidden tears suddenly blurred his vision as the devastating realisation that he was going to be the downfall of the woman he loved more than life itself wretchedly became all too real.

"No, Emma, please," he begged frantically, the veins protruding in his neck where he desperately fought with all this strength to break his invisible bonds.

She reached out to gently cup each side of his face with her hands and felt her own tears begin to form but she blinked them back. Deliberately hardening her expression, she shot the Wicked Witch a withering glare.

"You won't hurt him if I do this, right?" she wanted to know.

"Of course," Zelena immediately concurred with an evil grin.

Emma eyed her for a moment longer the turned back to Killian and smiled tremulously as she moved even closer. He looked so completely shattered at what she was about to do that her heart broke a little for him.

"It's okay, Killian, I _want_ to do this," she told him again, hoping he'd believe her.

"Please don't, love. I'm not worth it," he whispered brokenly.

His words tore at her heart and she tenderly brushed away a lone tear that had escaped down his wan cheek.

"To me you are," she whispered back lovingly.

He let out a little gasp of surprise then her own tears started to fall as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

As quick as it had begun it was over. The force of the magic leaving her body in such a rush that it pushed her away from him before he even had a chance to respond or even comprehend what she'd done.

There was a stunned expression on her face and he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch when she came to the sudden realisation that she'd made a mistake letting go of her gift for him after all.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry," he muttered unhappily over and over again.

"Don't worry, Captain, you'll soon be out of your misery," threatened Zelena unexpectedly. The Saviour snapped out of her daze and looked over at the Witch sharply, her mouth dropping open in shock as the other woman added airily, "Kill him, Rumple."

"What? No! You said you wouldn't hurt him," Emma exclaimed angrily, trying to dampen down a sudden surge of panic. "I did what you wanted now let him go."

"I said _I_ wouldn't hurt him, Emma. Really, haven't you learned by now that you should make certain of _all_ the facts before being so trusting?" Zelena goaded triumphantly.

Rumpelstiltskin took a couple of steps towards Hook and Emma immediately lunged out in order to stop him but he merely flicked his wrist at her and she went sailing through the air. She landed a short distance away and Charming rushed over to quickly help her to her feet but by the time she turned back, it was too late.

Watching in horror, she had just enough time to share one last tear filled charged look with Killian before his features went slack and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**Think I'll go and hide now... :0**


	12. E is for Empty

**AN: Note to self - kill off Killian and get loads of reviews! Must remember that, LOL! Wow! Thank you all for your fabulous reviews and comments - I shall answer every one that has signed in and give thanks here to all the 'guests' :)**

**This chapter is really just a drabble but enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 12**

**_EMPTY – (adjective) - Containing nothing_**

"No!"

Emma didn't shout it. It wasn't a long drawn out cry of despair. There were no desperate or useless pleas to come back to her; to not leave her.

It was just a simple and quite heartbroken denial of what she'd not a second before borne witness to.

Killian was gone.

A numbness took hold of her body. Shock most likely. Like a protective cocoon of nothingness that stopped her feeling _anything_ in that moment.

There was no anger, no tears, no lingering hope…just acceptance.

Deep down she'd known this would happen. As the Saviour she didn't get to have a happy ending. That's why she'd fought so hard not to let herself care for the pirate.

But it was a battle she'd lost long ago she suddenly realised and now _he'd_ paid the price.

Her little epiphany would've scared her if he were still alive, but as it was it meant naught.

Later, much later when she allowed herself to feel again she knew she would regret every single damn time that she'd pushed him away.

She would cry over the realisation that she'd never again see his expressive cerulean eyes directed at her with such warmth and love that it almost always took her breath away.

She'd lament the fact that she'd never get to hear the rich timbre of his voice telling her exactly what she needed to hear, good or bad, just once more.

She'd just _mourn_ _him_.

But right now, as she stood staring down at the fallen man, all she felt was hollow. Like someone had sucked the very essence out of her body just as Zelena's curse had sucked out her magic.

She moved her hand to her chest and tightly clutched her coat where it lay over heart. It had shattered the moment Killian had hit the ground and now there was nothing left but a huge gaping hole, not only in her body, but also in her life.

There would be a time, maybe in a second, a minute, an hour when she'd have to face up to all the emotions that she knew were being kept at bay but until then she wanted to stay like this…

She wanted to just stay empty.

**END CHAPTER 12**

**Any comments are welcome as always :) Do hope I can write happier stuff soon ;)**


	13. Z is for Zelena

**AN: Huge thanks to everyone that continues to leave reviews for this story - you're all bloody brilliant ;)**

**Sorry this chapter was a little longer to post than planned but hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

CHAPTER 13

**_ZELENA – (name) – Greek variation of Selena meaning 'moon goddess' or Bosnian for 'green'._**

"Emma," Charming called to her in concern, only to be cut off by the loud gleeful laugh of Zelena echoing around the small clearing.

When there was no reaction whatsoever from his daughter, the prince stepped forward and held up his sword ready to protect her from whatever the Witch planned next. He glanced over at the blonde and saw that her gaze was still fixed on the fallen pirate.

The vacant expression in her eyes worried him and he placed a hand on her arm then said her name again, trying to reach her through the blanket of shock she seemed shrouded in.

Regina and Robin hurried over to join them, the archer levelling his crossbow while the Queen took on a defensive stance surrounding the broken woman as Zelena approached.

"Emma," Charming said harshly as he gave her a hard shake. "Are you willing to let his death be for nothing? This still isn't over. He'd expect you to fight…and so do I."

The blonde stared at him then suddenly blinked and nodded her head. He felt relief wash over him as the blankness seemed to recede from her eyes. He could've done without witnessing the obvious pain that replaced it but at least she was back with them for now. He had a feeling she would need her wits about her, as would they all.

"My, my, my, so many happy endings to destroy, so little time," the Witch commented archly as she surveyed them disdainfully. Her gaze settled on the prince before goading, "And speaking of _time_, when is your dear wife going to have that baby of hers? I'm growing impatient to be an only child."

Regina visibly bristled at her remark and stepped forward before Charming could reply.

"You took the words right out of my mouth sister, _dearest_," she sneered before quickly raising her hands and sending out a blast of purple magic.

Zelena merely laughed as she easily deflected it then sent back a powerful green shot of her own. Regina gasped at the sudden pain and doubled over as Robin rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, aren't _you_ adorable?" Zelena goaded nastily, "Don't get too attached to her, dear, she's not going to be around for much longer."

She raised her hands and thinking that she was going to release another blast of magic, Robin levelled his crossbow and let loose a bolt. The Witch's eyes widened for a moment then with a quick flick of her wrist she flipped the projectile and sent it hurtling back towards him. Charming lunged and tried to jerk him out of the way but it wasn't quite far enough and the archer let out a cry of agony as the bolt embedded itself in his left shoulder.

Regina let out a gasp of horror then turned a malevolent gaze on her sister. She could feel the magic raging through her body but knew it wasn't the kind she needed to defeat Zelena. The more she searched within herself for the light, the darker her thoughts seemed to go.

"Focus, Milady, I know you can do this," Robin rasped out through his pain.

Emma couldn't stop the small involuntary gasp she emitted at the familiarity of the archer's words. Killian had said the same to her when she needed it most. She just hoped Robin's belief helped Regina as much as Hook's helped her. _Had _helped her.

She turned her gaze to the Queen and saw her close her eyes for a moment then open them again and look down at her hands with a smile of amazement that quickly turned onto smug satisfaction. Emma saw the light magic crackling on the other woman's fingertips and despite her heavy heart her mouth lifted into a small smile.

The pulse of blinding magic that burst forth from Regina was enough to knock Zelena off of her feet and send her sprawling onto the ground. The Witch recovered quickly but the expression of rage and shock on her face was almost laughable.

"No! That's not possible," she cried in disbelief.

"Apparently, it is," Regina declared arrogantly.

Zelena's eyes narrowed at this latest development and muttered something to herself. Suddenly the air surrounding them was filled with a dreadful shrieking and a rush of wind. Looking up the small band of heroes saw the sky darken as a large flock of flying monkeys appeared, coming in low and fast.

Emma drew her gun and glanced over at the Queen as the others, including Robin as best he could, readied their own weapons as well.

"We've got this, Regina. Make sure Zelena doesn't get away. You've got to end it before it's too late," the blonde said then turned and let off a couple of shots. She watched one of the monstrosities disintegrate in flames then glanced back at the Queen who was already marching purposefully over to her sister.

Zelena quickly stood up but before she could vanish in a puff of emerald smoke, Regina sent out another blast of white magic and sent her back down to the ground once more. This time, the jolt of her body hitting the grassy floor was enough to dislodge Rumplestiltskin's dagger from her grasp and it bounced a short distance away.

With the light magic seemingly quelling her own abilities, the Witch had to resort to desperately scrambling across the clearing in order to retrieve the weapon but she wasn't quite quick enough.

Rumplestiltskin beat her to it.

Zelena pushed up onto her hands and knees then looked up at the Dark One. For the first time there was real fear in her eyes as he gave her an evil smile. Shaking her head, she slowly stood and began to back away.

"What are you going to do?" she asked shakily.

"Take a wild guess," he replied flippantly with an exaggerated twirl of his hands.

"No, wait," called Regina as she hurried up to them both, "you don't have to hurt her…"

"Oh, yes I _do_, Dearie," Rumple rebuked with conviction before grabbing hold of Zelena's arm and tugging her to him.

With a flick of his wrist the heavy jewelled necklace suddenly fell from the Witch's throat and landed with a dull thud upon the earth before both he and Zelena disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

A sudden silence fell over the clearing as the screeching of the monkeys ceased. Regina picked up the necklace then turned around to see several of the townsfolk restored to their human selves, including Robin's good friend John who had nearly been decapitated by the prince.

"Where's Zelena?" Emma asked as she approached the Queen and warily looked around for the Witch.

"The Dark One took her," Regina divulged quietly as she held up the necklace for Emma to see. She frowned slightly, her conflicted feelings obvious on her face as she added, "He's back in possession of his dagger."

The Saviour's eyes widened at the implication then her expression hardened and she gave the woman a quick nod before Regina walked away, no doubt to check on Robin. She knew what would happen to the Witch now but Emma couldn't find it within herself to feel anything other than relieved. The wicked woman had taken two people she loved from her; she'd nearly taken Henry too, not to mention threatened her as yet unborn sibling. She knew she should feel some kind of regret for what was clearly in store for Zelena and probably in time she might. At the end of the day, she didn't condone cold-blooded murder no matter how evil the person was but right in that moment Emma simply felt a sense of justice settle over her.

Sometimes people just didn't get to have a second chance.

Not even the one's that worked so hard towards it; that deserved it because of all the good they had done to atone for what they considered their wrong doings of the past.

Of its own volition her gaze sought out the man still lying prone on the ground a couple of feet away. Slowly, she walked over to him and stared down, the pain of Killian's passing suddenly hitting her square in the chest. Sinking to her knees by his side, she reached out as the first of her tears started to fall and gently turned him over. Her hand shook a little as she smoothed his soft raven hair back from his face then trailed her fingers down his cold cheek. He looked so peaceful she realised dimly. She would try and take some comfort from that later if nothing else.

The tears came faster and she roughly brushed them away as she failed miserably to contain the harsh, gut wrenching sobs that had suddenly taken hold. Everything closed in on her making it hard to breathe as she clutched at his shirt and bent her head, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, the hurt…against _reality_. Biting her bottom lip, she desperately tried to rein in her grief before it completely took her over. She didn't want to do this now with everyone watching.

"Emma," came her father's quiet voice but she quickly shook her head when he touched her on the shoulder and after a moment he pulled back with a sigh and said quietly, "We should take him back."

"I know," she whispered, not willing to let go of him just yet.

She barely noticed the shift in the air that announced something magical was about to happen until something light but hard bounced off the top of her head and landed with a tiny metallic clink against the top clasp of Killian's black waistcoat.

Looking up, she blinked rapidly and let out an unladylike sniff before hesitantly reaching out to pick up the needle-like object. Holding it aloft she stared at it in bewilderment, a frown appearing on her tear streaked cheeks.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, her voice still too full of emotion as she looked over at the others.

"That's mine, Miss. Swan," said Regina quietly after a moments pause and Emma was shocked to see a little smile form on the Queen's lips. "Zelena took it from me in the Enchanted Forest and I'm assuming that Gold somehow stole it from her and used it on Hook."

"What is it?" she demanded to know.

"It's the answer to all your wishes," the brunette replied cryptically as her smile widened.

Emma felt a prick of annoyance at the Queen's demeanour. She was in no mood for playing games.

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?" she snapped only to inhale sharply the next second at Regina's unexpected reply.

"It means that if I'm right, your boyfriend isn't dead after all. He's merely asleep. The question is…can you wake him up?"

END CHAPTER 13

**AN: I'm sure most of you guessed but please let me know what you thought anyhow :)**


	14. F is for Faith

**AN: Big hugs and thanks to all that have reviewed so far and especially to those that keep reviewing - you're all stars :)**

**I'm going away in three weeks and just realised that I have another 12 chapters of this fic to go! I'm going to do my absolute best to get this all up before I leave as there won't be internet connection where I'm going - I know that probably sounds a little dubious but honestly, I'm just going to Dorset and the place we're staying at doesn't have Wifi, (I don't think) LOL!**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this one for now.**

CHAPTER 14

**_FAITH (Leap of) – (noun) An act of believing in or attempting something whose existence or outcome cannot be proved or known._**

Snow looked up when the door to the loft flew open and let out an involuntary gasp when the small band of heroes stumbled in. Charming had called ahead and she'd asked Ruby to look after Henry at the diner while she'd hurried home.

Although her husband had given her a quick rundown of all that had happened, she still wasn't really prepared to see the abject misery that swam in the red and puffy eyes of her daughter.

"Oh, Emma, come here," she said as she opened her arms and pulled the young woman into the comfort of her warm embrace.

The blonde immediately returned her hug and buried her face in her mother's neck as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall yet again.

"Regina's gone to the hospital with Robin," Charming explained before glancing back at Little John who was standing on the threshold with Hook's still lifeless body slung over his shoulder. "Let's put him on the couch."

"No," Emma objected suddenly as she pulled away from Snow and looked over at her father, "Put him in my old room."

Charming gave her a sad smile then nodded and helped the larger man carry the pirate up the stairs. She followed behind and watched as they laid him carefully onto her bed then John gave her a nod as he walked back out.

"I'm going to try and find Gold. See what he's done to Zelena, "announced Charming before placing a tender kiss to Emma's temple and one to his wife's lips before, he too, left.

Only Snow remained, her concerned gaze drifting between her daughter and the pirate as the silence stretched on.

"It didn't work," Emma finally said in a small voice.

Snow let out a sigh then moved closer and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist just trying to lend her strength.

"Are you sure he's under a sleeping curse?" she asked.

"Regina seems pretty certain," Emma answered with a sniffle.

She drew in a deep breath then exhaled sharply before pulling away from her mother to start pacing around the room in agitation.

It had been instinctual to kiss Hook once Regina had told her he was only asleep. Maybe it was the relief that he wasn't actually dead that had fuelled it or the fact that everyone had stared at her expectantly, just waiting for her to plant a True Love's Kiss on the pirate's lips so that all would be right with the world again.

Except it hadn't been. Even when she'd tried a second time and shook his unresponsive body and all but begged for him to come back to her, it still hadn't worked. The sympathetic, almost disappointed expressions on all their faces, including Regina's, had made her feel a complete and utter failure.

She'd failed at being the Saviour and more importantly, she'd failed Killian.

"God, why did I even try?" she huffed out, suddenly angry. "I mean it's not like he ever told me how he felt. We never talked about…whatever the hell it is…_was_ that was between us, so why would I be crazy enough to think I'd be able to break the stupid curse?"

"Do you _really_ need to hear the words to know what's in Killian's heart, Emma?" Snow asked softly, causing her daughter to stop and look at her. The brunette smiled a little and shook her head, adding, "Have you even taken the time to let down those walls of yours to listen to your own?"

Emma looked down self-consciously and her mother walked over. She grasped her daughter's hands and couldn't help but notice the obvious trepidation in the blonde's face.

"Of course it didn't work. How could it? You need to open your heart fully to let out all that love I know is inside. You have to _believe_ in yourself and him, whether you're certain of having that love returned or not. Sometimes…sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith."

Emma knew her mother was right but she was never one to go blindly into anything especially when it came to her feelings. Life had taught her harsh lessons when it came to romantic relationships and _boy _had she learned them.

"But what if I do that and it still doesn't work"? Emma whispered as she raised her head and revealed her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she voiced her deepest fear.

Her mother was quiet for a moment then a resolve lit her eyes and she replied honestly, "Then it's just not meant to be."

The blonde felt her stomach roll queasily at Snow's answer and she took a steadying breath to try and quell the feeling. It wasn't what she wanted to hear but there was a part of her that was grateful for her candour. Giving her false hope would be far worse.

Biting her bottom lip worriedly, her gaze slid to the pirate. She'd gone through so many emotions during the past few hours that she hardly knew where to start in sorting everything out, but she was certainly going to try. It was long past time that she needed to face up to her feelings where he was concerned and although she wished it was under different circumstances, she found the thought of it wasn't as daunting as she'd expected.

Her mother must have seen something of her internal musings in her expression because she smiled then proposed lightly, "Why don't you stay here while I go and make us some tea. Take your time, it'll be ready when you are."

Emma nodded automatically, her eyes never leaving the unmoving figure on the bed even when the door to the room opened then shut with a soft click. She was grateful for the time alone. Moving forward, she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Killian and gently took his hand in hers.

Tilting her head, her gaze roamed slowly over his face and for the first time she allowed her thoughts to drift back over all their encounters. The times he'd been there for her, come back for her, fought for her…and her family. His unrelenting honesty, even when he probably knew she wouldn't particularly like him for it. His, at times, thinly veiled admissions that she chose to ignore just because it suited her.

The evidence of his feeling had been in front of her the whole time just waiting for her to embrace if only she'd let herself.

Her mother was right; she didn't need to hear the words.

But what about her own feelings?

She knew she'd deliberately tried to keep her heart detached as best as she could. Protected herself against the day he'd inevitably leave because that's just what all men did to her; too scared to let him close because deep down she'd known it would crush her entirely.

And what good had it done her?

All of her pathetic defensive walls had quickly crumbled to dust at her feet the moment she'd thought he'd died anyway, leaving behind the torturous mind game of 'what if'' and 'maybe' in its wake.

She hadn't realised what it had meant then, in the middle of all that pain and grief but now, after speaking to her mother, it was all becoming astoundingly clear. Somewhere along the line her heart had been breached and it had already been too late.

Letting out a little sigh, she wondered just when the hell she'd actually fallen in love with Killian Jones without even knowing it.

Determinedly allowing herself to just _feel_ and not think for once, she wasn't as shocked as she ought to have been when she acknowledged that he'd been slowly creeping in and had taken up far more residence in her heart than she'd ever expected.

All the little things that had happened between them, the times she'd tried to comfort him either through awkward words or a simple touch, it all suddenly made sense to her now. It had been her heart's attempt at reaching out to him in blatant defiance of her brain's refusal to. She'd been so stubbornly blind to the truth of her own affections that it was no wonder that the kisses never worked.

She'd been such a fool.

But not any more.

Taking a deep breath, she stared down at the pirate with a smile as she finally opened her heart to everything she'd been keeping at bay. She let out an involuntary gasp as she literally _felt_ the love flowing out warm and pure and wonderfully frightening in its intensity; spreading through her body like wildfire desperate in its need to consume her very soul now that it was allowed free rein.

It wasn't like anything she'd experienced before. Her love for Neal, while deep and real had been that of a girl, still learning about life and young enough that she believed what they had would last forever; but this…this was something else entirely. It was the love of a woman for a man who had proved himself again and again. Her equal. Her other half. A completely all encompassing and utterly head over heels kind of love that she'd thought only resided in the realms of fiction to be read about but never actually enjoyed.

A tiny bubble of laughter escaped her lips at the overwhelming _rightness_ of it all and she shook her head at her own stupidity.

Thank God she was lucky enough to have a second chance with him.

All it'd take was a kiss and she had every faith that the third time she tried it would be the charm.

END CHAPTER 14

**Reviews always welcome. Next chapter K is for Kiss probably won't be that long in length unsurprisingly ;)**


	15. K is for Kiss

**AN: Thank you to guests and recurring reviewers alike, your comments make me smile :)**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

**Some dialogue is by the wonderful writer's of OUAT.**

CHAPTER 15

**_KISS – (verb) Touch or caress with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, or greeting._**

Emma removed her hand from Killian's and carefully settled it to rest on his stomach as she shifted further up the bed. Now she knew exactly how she felt, it seemed laughable that she'd even attempted a True Love's kiss before. Her half-baked, almost there emotions that she'd labelled 'love' were nothing compared to the incredible feeling her body practically hummed with now.

Reaching out, she gently cupped the pirate's face then tenderly brushed her thumb over his lips as she leaned forward. The emotion inside her swelled, her belief in what she was about to do absolute as she hovered over his mouth.

"Killian, come back to me," she whispered before closing her eyes and slowly pressing her lips to his.

Complete and utter love shot through her system at first contact with his soft mouth and a pulse of intense bright magic radiated outwards almost immediately, the rush briefly lifting the tendrils of her hair away from her face.

She pulled back and avidly searched his face for signs of life, a tiny laugh of relief and pure joy escaping as his eyelids suddenly fluttered open and she saw his startling blue eyes once more.

He stared back at her blankly for a moment then blinked and compressed his lips together slightly as if still tasting her on his mouth. His eyes widened as he raised his hand and touched his fingers to his lips his expression turning to one of puzzled wonderment.

"What did you do?" he asked. His voice was raspy but dear Lord she was so glad to hear it again.

"I woke you up," she replied with a tremulous smile as she blinked back sudden tears.

"You _woke_ me up?" he repeated with a slight frown, trying to understand.

"Gold fooled Zelena and put you under a sleeping curse," she explained softly, the remembered pain of that moment clear in her tone.

"And _you_ have just awoken me from it," he said again on a faintly disbelieving whisper, his expression slowly changing to one of awe as the enormity of what that meant gradually sank in.

"Yes," she answered simply as she leaned in closer to him and gently brushed her knuckles down along his cheek.

"Emma…" he murmured with a tiny shake of his head, looking completely stunned.

There was so much he wanted to say; so many feelings that demanded they be made known but for once in his long life words failed him. One moment he was certain he was dead, left burning for all eternity then the next he was alive and in the arms of the woman he loved and who apparently loved him back. It was too much…

"We'll talk about it later," she promised seeming to understand his confusion before dipping her head and capturing his mouth in an urgent kiss.

He responded immediately, his hand moving to cradle her head as he kissed her back with equal fervour. His head was spinning, still trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts but she was right he decided as his lips parted and their tongues began a sensual dance, for now everything else could wait.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Snow let out a little yelp of surprise and took a couple of steps backwards as the sudden blast of magic shot through the loft. Her mouth dropped open in shock for a moment then she glanced over at the stairs and a knowing grin lit up her face. Picking up another cup, she placed it carefully next to the other two that were already on a tray. It seemed there would be three for tea after all.

Walking down the sidewalk, David staggered slightly as he felt the familiar pulse of a True Love kiss race through his body. He automatically looked over his shoulder to where he knew his home to be and began to smile.

"That's my girl," he praised under his breath, his mood lightening somewhat despite the fact that he had yet to find Gold.

The magic continued to speed outwards across Storybrooke at a rapid pace. Standing by Robin's bed at the hospital, Regina's eyes widened as she felt the rush of power course through her system.

"What was _that_?" the thief asked, looking worried.

"I believe that was your partner in crime waking up," she remarked dryly.

"Ah, I see," Robin said with a smile, his words carrying a wealth of meaning as he internally rejoiced as having not one, but two friends returned to him that day.

The Queen was about to make another comment when the ground unexpectedly rumbled beneath her feet. Tensing, she frowned slightly and felt the magic within her begin to shift and swirl. Her gaze flew to the windows and she swiftly walked over to look outside. Everything appeared peaceful at first glance but then far off in the distance, she saw it, the unmistakeable clouds of purple smoke that were rolling in, making her stomach drop.

Apparently Hook's curse wasn't the only one to be broken when Emma had kissed him.

Storybrooke was soon to be no more.

END CHAPTER 15

**As always, let me know what you think :)**


	16. T is for Time

**A/N: Just wanted to give a big shout out to all the new followers that have recently joined and to all the guests that leave reviews that I can't answer personally - THANK YOU!**

**And to all my 'regulars' - you know who you are - you're absolutely fabulous!**

CHAPTER 16

**_TIME – (noun) The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present and future regarded as a whole__._**

"That was _some_ kiss, sister," Leroy stated grumpily with a shake of his head.

Emma bit her lip and felt the heat rising in her cheeks at his comment. Glancing at Killian, she saw him failing miserably to hide his smile as he bent his head and scratched behind his ear a couple of times.

She could tell he felt a little awkward about the unexpected outcome of their kiss but he certainly wasn't regretting it and neither was she…well except for the fact that her mother had interrupted them from what had been turning into a pretty heavy make out session on her bed.

In truth Emma embarrassingly hadn't even registered the tremble. It had taken Snow knocking loudly on the door and calling their names to alert them as to what was going on. They'd all hurried outside once the ground had grumbled again and were now standing by the clock tower trying to figure out what was happening.

Whatever it was, she knew they'd deal with it just as they always did. She just hoped they could do it quickly for once because she _really_ wanted to get back to her pirate.

"What makes you think this is anything to do with me?" she challenged defensively, earning an eye roll from the dwarf. "It could be Zelena. Has anyone found Gold yet?"

She looked around the growing number of people that were gathering as each second passed but was met with completely blank looks.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with _me_, Miss. Swan," Gold said from behind her suddenly.

She turned and saw him standing a few feet away from everybody leaning on his cane. She felt rather than saw Killian move closer until he reached her side, there for her if she needed him as always.

"You would say that," Emma countered with a frown.

"Such hostility after all my help," he retorted dryly, "Maybe I should have killed Hook as Zelena wanted, then none of this would be happening."

The pirate tensed at her side but she shot him a warning look before turning back to the Dark One to ask reluctantly, "What do you mean?"

"Why, you've broken the curse, Dearie," he told her nonchalantly.

He obviously thought she already knew what he was talking about and a tiny flicker of dread begin to spark in the pit of her stomach.

"What curse?" she queried, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"The one that created this place of course," he replied with a sweep of his hand as he gestured to the various buildings surrounding them.

"What?" she all but squeaked in dismay, "But how is that possible?"

"The product of True Love sharing a True Love's Kiss...it's potent magic," he told her lightly, "Nothing stronger."

"So, Storybrooke is going to disappear again?" Hook queried quietly from her side drawing her attention as he added, "And I take it all not born in the Enchanted Forest have to stay here as before?"

"Yes," Gold confirmed with a nod.

Emma's eyes widened as the pirate turned to look at her, her son's name remaining unspoken between them. She couldn't believe it. Everyone was finally safe from Zelena. She'd admitted to herself how felt; dropped all her walls and found her true love and now she had to give it all up.

Forever.

Because she couldn't leave Henry and he would never expect her to, she could see it in his eyes. The pained acceptance that she was staying and that he would have to go.

"Isn't there something we can do to stop it?" she asked urgently, tearing her gaze from Killian's and looking at Rumplestiltskin again.

He shook his head and she felt the urge to stamp her foot and simply scream out her frustration. She'd been right after all. The Saviour didn't get a happy ending. She was cursed as surely as this town had been.

Killian watched her grapple with her inner turmoil and felt a healthy dose of anger start to rise inside of him. He'd be dammed if he were going to lose her again. Mind racing, he looked over at Gold and saw a quiet triumph in the other man's expression that had him latching onto a memory from when he'd been held by Zelena.

"_Miss Swan took Bae from me with her meddling. She __**will**__ pay."_

"You _knew_ the curse would break, didn't you?" the pirate suddenly bit out accusingly as he took a step towards the Dark One. "This is all because of Baelfire isn't it? Tearing us apart is your twisted way of getting revenge for his death. Making us each live a half life knowing the other is out there but completely unattainable."

The crowd began to murmur behind them as Emma's gaze snapped to Rumplestiltskin at the pirate's charge and her stomach churned unpleasantly when the Dark One's face grew frighteningly cold.

"It's more than Miss. Swan let Bae have," he replied harshly, not even attempting to deny it.

Emma felt a crushing weight of guilt descend at his words but she stared back at Rumple defiantly.

"Neal knew what would happen to him but he wanted me to do it anyway. He died a hero and this is how you honour his memory? By taking your grief and anger out on me and your grandson?"

A flicker of remorse shone in his eyes for a moment but as quick as it had appeared it was gone.

"I honoured his memory by letting you live. Another who hurt him wasn't so fortunate," he stated flatly letting Emma know exactly what Zelena's fate had been. Another rumble rolled through the town and he glanced down the street. With a nasty smile he looked back at her and announced, "There isn't much time left, _Dearie_. Better say your goodbyes before it's too late."

Everyone turned to look in the same direction and way, way in the distance they saw the first glimpse of purple smoke clouding the sky. When Emma glanced back, Gold was gone and she felt the first prick of tears at the back of her eyes.

"Emma, you'd better get Henry," Snow advised sounding tearful herself.

"I'm here," the boy called out as he and Ruby ran up. Granny brought up the rear at a somewhat slower pace to join the rest of the group.

"What's going on? What was that magic? Did you give Killian…" he paused in his questioning when he saw Hook take a step closer to her then a grin far too knowing for one of his tender age spread across his face as he concluded with an exuberant, "Way to go, Mom!"

Emma looked down at her son's happy countenance and wondered how the hell she was going to tell him that he was going to lose his family all over again. It was a bittersweet notion that he was obviously fine with the thought that the pirate and her were together only to have to explain to him that it could never be. Ever.

"Come here," she said, pulling him into a tight hug as she gazed over at Killian and then her mother, blinking back tears.

They stared back at her with the same heartbroken expression as the magical cloud became more obvious. There was so much to say but she was running out of time; they all were.

A car screeched to a halt nearby and the doors flew open. Charming and Regina got out then hurried over to them looking sombre. Robin followed after, his arm in a sling and easing his frame out gingerly so as not to jar his injury further.

"Do you know what you've done?" the Queen asked with a quirk of an eyebrow as she drew level with Emma.

The Saviour nodded, a little surprised at the fact that Regina didn't seem overly upset.

"Good, then you and Henry better hurry and get some things together if you want them to come back with you," the brunette advised. "You don't have a lot of time left."

"Why? What's happening?" asked Henry in confusion as he looked from one mother to the other.

"We're all going to the Enchanted Forest," Regina told him with a smile. "Your mother broke the curse."

"Wait, but I thought Henry couldn't go," Emma stated, brows knitting in confusion.

"Do you really _think_ that having been made to cast this curse a second time I wouldn't find a way to ensure Henry could come back with me if anything happened, Miss. Swan?" the Queen questioned, staring at her as if she were quite mad.

"You fixed it so that he can come as well?" the blonde asked faintly; hope blooming in her chest even though she couldn't quite believe it. "How?"

"I kept a lock of his hair from when he was a baby and put a few strands in the potion; made some adjustments to the spell and here we are," she explained with a casual shrug before adding sardonically, "I just _knew_ you'd end up doing something that would cause it to be reversed at some point."

If Henry hadn't turned and thrown his arms around Regina to give her a hug, Emma was pretty certain she'd have done it herself.

"This is going to be _awesome_," he exclaimed excitedly.

Emma gave a half laugh, half sob of happiness then found herself suddenly engulfed in her parents tight embrace. She closed her eyes and relished their warmth for a moment then pulled back and turned to look at Killian who was standing nearby with an infinitely relieved expression and happy grin.

"Thought I was going to lose you there again for a minute, Swan," he commented huskily as she walked up to him.

She noted the remnants of pain that still lingered in his eyes and shook her head.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she replied with a smile as she took hold of his hand.

"I'm glad to hear it," he told her softly, looking at her as though she were the most precious thing in the world, which she most definitely _was_ to him.

"Time has almost run out," Regina cut in urgently, "Isn't there anything you need to get?"

Emma turned then held out her free hand to Henry who took it with a smile and moved closer to her. Looking around at her parents, then back to her son and finally up at the man she loved, Emma shook her head and smiled.

"I think I've got everything I need right here," she told the Queen with quiet contentment.

A few minutes later the purple cloud whooshed through the town and Storybrooke was no more.

END CHAPTER 16

**Thanks for reading. Always keen to hear what you think :) **


	17. A is for Anger

**A/N: Welcome to all the new followers of this story! I'm amazed at how many people want to read it to be honest, LOL! Huge thanks as always to all the lovely people that left a review for the last chapter - you do all make me want to write quicker and ensure that I get this finished before I go away in two weeks time - only nine chapters to go! Do you think I'll do it? Eeek!**

**Enjoy the next...**

CHAPTER 17

**_ANGER – (noun) A strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility_**

Killian sat down heavily on a bench at the back of the smoky tavern and thumped a newly opened bottle of rum down on the thick wooden table with far more force than was necessary.

He and Emma had just had a blazing row and he was absolutely fuming.

Raising the bottle to his lips he downed a generous portion of the spicy alcohol then wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Leaning against the wall behind him, he glared at anyone and everything in the noisy inn.

Gods that damned woman was insufferable at times.

They'd only been back in the Enchanted Forest for four days and he'd barely had a chance to speak two words together to her with everything that had happened. How ironic that the first moment they'd had alone was spent having an almighty argument.

He'd probably find it amusing if he weren't so bloody furious.

He took another swig of his rum and welcomed the burn at the back of his throat. It matched the heat that was racing through his veins but did nothing to quell the inner turmoil he felt.

It was all his own fault really. He shouldn't have been so honest when she'd probed him about how he'd been able to reach her in New York. He could have easily deflected her question, made some inappropriate and flirtatious remark, hell, he could have just kissed her senseless like he'd wanted to and none of this would've happened. But no, she'd asked him a direct question and he'd given her the truth. As always. He'd admitted that he'd traded the Jolly for a magic bean to enable him to get to her.

Deep down he'd known she wasn't ready to hear it. For all her apparent acceptance of everything, he could tell that once Storybrooke was no more and the reality of what she'd committed both her and Henry to had begun to sink in, it'd left her reeling.

Coupled with the fact that she'd regained her magic, either by Zelena's death or their shared true love kiss he wasn't certain which, Gold's obviously antipathy and her mother going into labour as soon as they'd returned, well…it was hardly surprising that his own little revelation would be the one to the break the proverbial emotional camel's back.

Although quite how she'd managed to turn his willingness in giving up his ship for her into a quarrel about his going to confront Zelena alone was still a mystery to him.

The way that woman could twist his words and meaning sometimes was astounding. He had to love her for it even though it frustrated him no end.

He took another drink and finally felt the buzz of the alcohol begin to work its magic, dulling the edges of his anger.

Remembering what she'd said, what _he'd_ said…there had definitely been no holding back. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as the whole sorry scene played itself out inside his mind once more.

He'd never seen her that angry before. Her voice clipped, her eyes flashing the most brilliant green that he'd have appreciated a whole lot more if his own combination of guilt and ire hadn't been rising with every moment. Everything he had put her through had come pouring out in an impassioned and pained diatribe of his seemingly unfeeling act of selfishness.

He'd known what she was trying to do of course. Years of pushing people away when she became too emotionally invested in them was a hard habit to break; the instinctual need to protect herself from further hurt was too strong, but a part of him had just hoped that knowing he was her true love would somehow negate her need to act in that way towards _him_.

So he'd gritted his teeth through most of it, understanding her need to vent and only making a couple of slightly derisive retorts when he felt her words were far too harsh for his liking. That had irked her even more but even so, he'd still fully expected that once she had finished and calmed down, they would be able to talk about it all in a more rational manner.

He'd been wrong.

She'd finally made the damning comment that she couldn't trust him _ever_ again considering the way he'd gone behind her back and he'd been unable to hold his tongue any longer.

With barely restrained anger he'd made her perfectly aware that he knew that every caustic word and allegation she'd thrown at him was just her running scared. That while he was sorry for causing her pain with his idiotic behaviour in going after Zelena, accusing him of being untrustworthy, when she knew very well he was anything but, was nothing more than a flimsy justification to try and build her walls up again.

He'd then gone on to add that if their True Love Kiss had done nothing to alleviate her fears where he was concerned then he doubted _anything_ ever would _and_ her ridiculous excuses only showed him that she clearly didn't want to be with him.

Not waiting for a response or if he were honest, for her to agree, he'd left in a swirl of leather and indignation then slammed the door shut behind him for good measure.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself unhappily as he winced at the memory. His anger had finally receded enough that it allowed the first stirrings of trepidation to work its way through his system.

He'd really buggered everything up.

He would have to apologise of course…if she'd let him. He couldn't blame her if she didn't. He shouldn't have lost his temper and certainly shouldn't have walked out on her like that.

'Bad form, Jones', he admonished internally.

The feeling of someone gently running a hand up his arm had his eyes snapping open, hope flaring in spite of himself. A pretty raven haired bar wench smiled back at him becomingly as she leaned forward, allowing him an eye level view of her ample and barely concealed charms.

"All alone tonight, sailor? Fancy some company?" she asked in a breathy voice that she probably thought alluring but which grated on his already shredded nerves.

"It's _Captain_ and no," he replied curtly before removing her hand from his person using his hook.

Her eyes widened at the snub and the smile dropped from her face to be replaced by a scowl.

"Probably wouldn't be able to satisfy me anyway," she muttered eyeing the curved metal a little warily as she walked off and shoved her wares into the face of another poor unsuspecting oaf.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her comment then swiftly downed another mouthful of rum. Suddenly, a bottle landed on the middle of table in front of him with a loud thump followed by the hollow clink of a glass. The pirate looked up and was surprised to see a grim faced Robin Hood sit down as heavily as he himself had done not ten minutes before on the bench opposite.

He silently watched as the archer poured himself a large measure of an amber liquid, that Killian surmised was whisky, then shot the glass back with one quick gulp and a grimace.

"Women," Robin groused with feeling.

Killian knew he was likely referring to Regina but that didn't stop him from agreeing whole-heartedly with the archer's sentiment.

"Aye," he agreed flatly, raising his bottle to his lips.

_Women_ indeed.

END CHAPTER 17

**Let me know what you think :) Next chapter: S is for Scared.**


	18. S is for Scared

**A/N: Hello and welcome to all my new followers! To everyone, both signed in and guests, who left a review for the last chapter here's a big *HUG* :)**

**So, eight chapters to go and only ten days to get them written up and posted in! Yikes! This one took longer than I'd anticipated for some reason so apologies for that. Anyway enjoy S is for Scared...**

CHAPTER 18

**_SCARED – (adjective) Fearful; frightened_**

Emma checked herself critically in the mirror then undid the ties at the top of her midnight blue bodice to loosen it a little. Satisfied when the sense of confinement had eased, she tugged her white under blouse a little lower to allow even more of her cleavage to show then glanced back at her reflection and nodded.

Finally happy with achieving the right balance of provocative and tease, she tucked some of her long golden hair behind her ears then smoothed down the black figure hugging trousers she had decided to wear. Her knee high black boots completed the outfit and as she turned her body first left then right in order to get a good all round view in the mirror, she was quite pleased with the result.

Taking a deep breath to steady her jangling nerves she let it out slowly then picked up the dark brown cloak that was lying on her bed. Swirling the garment around her shoulders, she fastened it at her neck then pulled the hood up and left her room.

Swiftly walking along the corridor, she made her way through her parent's castle and out into the fresh evening air. She knew exactly where to go. She'd used her newly regained magic on the mirror in her room to find him.

Killian was at a local tavern nursing a bottle of rum and no doubt cursing her to high heaven. She couldn't blame him; it had only been half an hour since their fight. Just thirty agonisingly long minutes since he'd walked out and slammed the door behind him, the hollow sound echoing through her heart. A mere one thousand, eight hundred seconds since he'd looked at her with a devastating combination of hurt and anger as he'd told her that he thought she didn't want to be with him.

God she was the worst person.

As soon as the pirate had stormed out her ire had completely deserted her leaving nothing but an unpleasant taste in her mouth at all the things she'd said. She'd let out a frustrated curse then covered her face with her hands as the unreasonable way she'd acted came crashing down upon her.

He'd been right as always. She _was_ afraid. She _had_ been trying to hide behind her hastily erected walls once more because after hearing him admit that he'd given up his ship, his _home_, for _her_, she'd suddenly realised just how deep his love for her ran.

To make that kind of a sacrifice without knowing whether his feelings were returned…it had just floored her.

And then it scared the hell out of her.

There were so many ways she could've dealt with her fear and she hated herself for the fact that she'd slipped back into her old habits. She'd hurt him when all he'd done was love her. Thinking back to how she'd treated him since her return from New York she'd been shocked to realise that she _kept_ doing that to him.

But not any longer, it was going to stop…and it was going to stop now.

She picked up her pace a little, eager to find him and put everything right. She couldn't bear to have him out there thinking that she loved him but still didn't want him.

A little flutter of nerves hit her in the stomach as she approached the outskirts of the small village just outside the castle walls. The candlelight from the rows of homes spilled out of the windows and cast a warm glow across the path that led into the village square where the inn was situated.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of muted voices and laughter disturbing the quiet of the evening as she drew nearer to her destination. The noise got louder all of a sudden for a moment then went quieter again telling Emma that someone must have either gone in or left the tavern. She just hoped it wasn't Killian.

Entering the square she walked quickly over to the drinking establishment then slowed when she noticed a figure in a black cloak peering through one of the grimy windows. Her footsteps must have given her away because suddenly the person turned and Emma's mouth dropped opened in surprise when she caught sight of their face.

"Regina?" she queried dubiously. "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…I was just out for a walk," she muttered a little embarrassedly before darting a furtive sidelong glance through the window again.

Emma went to her side then looked through the dirty glass too. It took her but a few seconds to spy Killian sitting at the back of the bar much to her relief and not many more to see that Robin was seated at the table with him.

She drew back and gave the Queen a wry smile.

"Just out for a walk, huh?" she commented knowingly.

Regina pursed her lips and looked away.

"Sometimes I just want the simpler life back when everyone did exactly what I told them to," she groused only half joking.

"There was a time I would've believed you but not now after what you did for Henry," Emma replied lightly.

Regina's face softened as it always did when she thought about her son and she nodded.

"Well, you're right about that," she allowed quietly.

There was a small silence and Emma saw the longing in the other woman's face as she glanced back through the window.

"Why don't you just go in there?" she asked, surprised at seeing the normally confident woman so reticent.

"I'm not sure I want to," the brunette admitted reluctantly.

"Why?" Emma queried in bafflement.

Regina looked over at her and frowned.

"Because I can't stop thinking about that moment Zelena hurt him," she said, her voice pained as she continued, "Maybe it's better to just not to get further involved, then if anything ever happens to him it'll be easier to handle."

Emma stared at her for a moment and felt a twinge of sympathy. She could very well understand her reasoning. Keeping the person you care about at arms length just so that _you_ don't get hurt was one of her own tactics. It's what she'd been doing to Killian ever since she'd met him.

"You know, you can try and deny it to yourself all you like but just because you pretend not to love someone, it doesn't make it true," she pointed out with a wry smile. "Take it from me, Regina, if anything were to happen to Robin, you'd still feel the pain of his loss even if you decide not to be with him. Wouldn't you rather just make the most of whatever good times you have together, whether it's a week or until you're old and grey, than end up hating yourself for not being just a little bit braver now?"

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed out a heavy sigh.

"That sounds just like the kind of annoyingly trite platitude your mother would come out with," she declared without any real malice.

"My father actually," the blonde corrected her brightly.

The Queen rolled her eyes again then looked back through the window. Emma watched her expression soften before she turned back to her, her lips quirking up in a barely there smile.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, you're right, Miss. Swan," she conceded quietly after a moment, then held up her hand and added quickly, "Although not about the old and grey part, I'm sure I've got a potion somewhere that will ensure _that_ freak of nature never happens."

Emma grinned at the other woman's vanity, the thought that she quite possibly wasn't joking only making it seem funnier.

"Why does that _not_ surprise me?" she quipped dryly.

Regina merely raised an eyebrow then moved over to the door of the tavern and looked back at Emma over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Emma nodded feeling suddenly nervous again. Taking a couple of steps forward to stand next to Regina, she reached out to turn the handle but the Queen grabbed her arm to stop her. Emma looked at her quizzically and saw a positively wicked grin light up the other woman's features.

"If we're going to go into this disgusting place, we might as well make an entrance," she told her pointedly.

Emma's eyes widened but before she could object, Regina held out a hand towards the door and it rapidly swung inwards before slamming against the interior wall with a resounding bang.

"I've missed that sound," the Queen commented wistfully as yelps of surprise and fear filled the air.

Emma shook her head at Regina's theatrics then took a deep steadying breath. Killian had been so angry earlier that she just hoped that he would want to speak to her or it was going to be an incredibly short evening. Raising her hands to her hood, she pushed it back off her head then gave her hair one last fluff and strode purposefully into the tavern.

It was now or never.

END CHAPTER 18

**Thank you for reading. Always happy to hear your thoughts :)**


	19. N is for Night

**A/N: Another chapter done! Huge thanks as always to everyone that was wonderful enough to have left a review. Seven chapters to go :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this one for now...**

CHAPTER 19

**_NIGHT – (noun) The period from sunset to sunrise in each twenty-four hours_**

Silence descended as the townsfolk saw Regina and Emma walk into the tavern. While the Queen held her head high and looked down on the people as though she could cheerfully turn them all into bugs, the Saviour found herself shooting apologetic smiles at those that were practically cowering in their seats as the women swiftly made their way over to Killian and Robin's table.

"You and I need to talk," the Queen said without preamble as she pinned the archer with a borderline glare.

Before the poor man could say anything in reply, she placed her hand on his shoulder and the pair disappeared in a swirl of white smoke.

Emma stared at the empty bench for a moment then slowly raised her gaze to look at Killian. His face was carefully blank as he stared back at her and she felt a finger of unease trickle down her spine that she might have actually pushed him too far with her stupid temper this time.

A sudden noise from behind had her jumping in surprise and she turned to see that the tavern door had just fallen off of its hinges and smashed to the floor.

"Quite the entrance there, Swan," Killian commented impassively.

She swung back around to look at him and was relieved to see that there was amusement lurking in the depths of his cerulean eyes despite his tone.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd seen enough of my exits, I thought I'd change it up a little," she retorted glibly.

His brow quirked up at her response and his lips twitched then he nodded towards the bench where Robin had been sitting.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he suggested politely.

"Thanks, I will," she replied with a smile as she reached up to undo the clasp of her cloak.

The pirate raised the bottle of rum he still held to his lips and took a long drink just as she swept the brown clothing off her shoulders with a flourish, timed to perfection.

Unprepared for the stunning reveal that was her bodice, Killian quite forgot to swallow and promptly choked on his drink. Leaning forward, he put the bottle down on the table with a thump and began to splutter and cough as he tried to ease his airways. Eyes watering he blinked rapidly to clear his blurry vision and saw her drop her cloak onto the opposite bench before tilting her head back to brush her hair back over her shoulders allowing him to view even more of the creamy skin that was unexpectedly on show.

"Bloody hell, Swan, what are you doing?" he rasped, trying to sound indignant even though his throat still burned.

"Taking my cloak off," she replied in tone that said that she thought it was obvious.

Killian's jaw tensed at her flippancy and he glanced around the tavern, shooting murderous looks at any man that dared glance in her direction. Forcing a tight smile to his lips, he looked back up at her and said curtly, "I _meant_ your attire."

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked innocently, her hand drawing his avid gaze as she touched the low neckline of her bodice and began to finger the edging gently. "I thought it would help me blend in around here."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, love, but you were not born to merely _blend in_ anywhere," he retorted with a snort then looked up to meet her eyes and for the first time since she'd arrived a small smile touched his lips as he added, "And yes, Emma, I do indeed like it."

A slow grin spread across her face at his compliment then she moved around the table and sat herself down right next to him. Thigh pressing against his, she leaned across him to pick up the bottle. Her grin widened as his gaze briefly dropped to the incredible view she'd purposely given him of her chest and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Hook felt a warmth start to invade his cheeks and looked up to catch her smile before she drank a mouthful of rum. The damn siren knew exactly what she was doing he realised and even had the audacity to lick her lips when she'd finished before silently holding out the bottle to him. He took it and after having a drink himself he placed back on the table.

As astounding as it was that Emma had come to him and apparently seemed over their fight, it wasn't enough. In the past he would have been happy to just accept it and move on. But things were different between them now, their kiss had seen to that. He knew how she felt even if she hadn't said the words; but so many things that had been left unsaid between them had only arisen later to cause pain and he wanted to make sure that it wasn't to be the case any longer.

Leaning back from her, out of temptation's way, he studied her face a moment then cleared his throat a little and took a deep breath.

"Dare I hope that you coming here to seek me out means that I am forgiven for my dreadful behaviour earlier?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I need to forgive you for telling me the truth?" she countered with a slight frown. "I like that you're honest with me, even if it is hard to hear sometimes."

"While that's good to know, it was still bad form to walk out on you like that and I apologise that my temper got the better of me," he told her looking down, ashamed at his actions.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," she said as she reached out to clasp his hand. He looked up at her again then she added regretfully, "Those things I said…I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. I should have just thanked you for finding me but instead I over-reacted."

"As did I," he was quick to assure her, never one to allow her to shoulder all the blame whatever their situation. "Though I do not want your gratitude. It was the right thing to do."

Emma smiled then let go of his hand to reach up and gently cup his cheek as she stared deep into his eyes.

"You may not want my thanks but you have it all the same," she told him earnestly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his in the softest of kisses.

She drew back slightly after a moment to gaze at him then leaned in again, kissing him harder this time as her hand slid from his cheek to curl around the back of his neck and pull him closer. His hand came up to tangle in her hair as her tongue darted out to run along his lips seeking entrance. Never one to deny her anything, he gladly obliged and their tongues met in a slow, sensual duel.

The need for air eventually forced them apart but they still touched each other, reluctant to lose contact as they bumped foreheads trying to catch their breath.

"You're welcome," Killian finally murmured, sounding a little dazed.

Emma laughed, the throaty sound warming him like nothing else could and he smiled at her in response. She pulled back to look at his happy countenance and wondered why the hell she had pushed him away for so long. All her reasons seemed ridiculous now.

"Come on, let's go home," she suggested huskily, her hand dropping from his neck to run slowly down his exposed chest, "There's some other things I want to thank you for and it's going to take a while."

Killian drew in a sharp breath, his already thundering heart picking up its pace. He was unsure whether it was because she'd referred to the castle as home, like it was the most perfectly natural thing for her to do or whether it was the promise behind her words. Certainly the fact that her fingers were lightly caressing him had a good deal to do with it too.

"I find I have a fair few things to be thankful for myself," he replied, his own hand moving so that he could run a finger along the neckline of her bodice from her shoulder down to where it began to curve over her breast.

Although he hadn't actually touched her skin, Emma still felt the heat of the trail he left behind even through the fabric of her clothing. Her breath caught and she wondered what it was going to feel like once they had no barriers between them. She was going to be on fire if this fleeting gesture was anything to go by.

"Well, we've got all night," she told him with a flirtatious little smile before giving him a quick, chaste kiss then moving away and standing up.

Half smiling back at her, he poked the tip of his tongue out and ran it slowly over his full bottom lip. He watched in satisfaction as her green eyes darkened with obvious desire then slowly eased himself up out of his seat. Walking around the table, he stopped to bend and pick up her cloak then moved to stand behind her and tenderly placed it over her shoulders. Bringing his right arm around her, he leaned forward, his mouth gently brushing over her ear as he deftly fastened the cloak's clasp with one hand.

"And what if I find I need _more_ than _just_ tonight to let you fully appreciate my…gratitude?" he asked in a low voice.

She caught the hint of uncertainty in his words and turned her head to look up at him with a soft smile.

"Then you won't be alone because I already know _I_ will." She grinned then and added light-heartedly, "I'm thinking at least a lifetime, give or take a few days."

The grin that broke out on Killian's face was a wonder to behold and Emma couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

"Sounds perfect, love," he chuckled then kissed her soundly and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the tavern and into the night.

END CHAPTER 19

**Go on, leave me a comment, you know you want to... ;) Thanks for reading!**


	20. X is for X-Rated

**A/N: Due to the following chapter I've changed the rating of this story to M just so that you're all aware. That said, I must warn you that I don't feel I write sexy scene's very well, so this won't be too graphic but if you don't like that kind of thing at all then it's probably best to just ignore this chapter. **

**Enjoy your read...**

CHAPTER 20

**_X-RATED (adjective) - Pornographic or indecent._**

As soon as the door to Emma's bedchamber closed behind them Killian reached for her but she gave a little giggle and ducked away. He let out a faint humph of frustration but, keeping eye contact, she merely smiled at him and took a few steps backwards.

The couple of candles that she'd left burning lent the room a soft glow but did nothing to alleviate the chill that permeated the air. Slowly, she took off her cloak and tossed it aside before raising her hand and flicking it in the general direction of the fireplace behind her. A flare of flame burst forth from the wooden logs lighting the room for a moment before dying down to a cheerful fire. The crackle and snap added a comforting note to the ambiance of the room and it wasn't long before the air around them began to warm.

Tilting her head to the side a little, she made a show of looking the pirate up and down with an appreciative smile. Eyes darkening, he shuffled restlessly under her gaze but made no move towards her until she bit her bottom lip and gazed up at him seductively from under her lashes. Very deliberately she arched a brow then raised her hand and beckoned him over.

Desire lanced through Killian igniting his blood and sending a wave of lust straight to his groin. He hadn't even touched her yet and yet his body was reacting as though he were a callow youth eager for his first time.

Swallowing hard, he walked slowly towards her until he stood as close as he could without physical contact. His gaze roamed over her face taking in her dilated pupils and flushed skin then he smiled at her with something akin to awe.

"From the very moment we met I always knew you were an enchantress, Emma," he told her huskily as he reached up and trailed his knuckles gently down her cheek, "Those bewitching green eyes and that siren smile of yours had me under your spell before I ever even knew you possessed magic."

Emma's eyes fluttered a little at his words and her breathing grew shallower as her heart sped up. She tried to form a coherent response but words were never really her thing.

"I…I…" she began but whatever else she was about to say was lost under the sudden fierce, heated pressure of his mouth.

His kiss obliterated everything from her mind and she clung to him, enjoying the play of his muscles as she slid her hands underneath his jacket and grasped his shoulders. His arms came around her and pulled her flush against him allowing her to feel the extent of his arousal as her mouth opened under his insistent tongue. Heads slanting, they strained closer to each other, lips parting and meeting again and again as they endeavoured to slake some of the need they'd denied themselves for so long.

Heat suffused her body. She needed more, wanted to touch him everywhere. There were too many clothes. Soon she was pushing the coat off his shoulders and tugging at the buttons on his waistcoat. Her bodice fell ruin to a quick swipe of his hook and a cry of protest that was quickly smothered by another heated kiss. The rest of their clothes, including his hook and brace, followed swiftly after then Killian broke away suddenly, panting heavily. He gazed at her flushed face and kiss-swollen mouth for a moment before dipping down and sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

Emma let out a squeak of surprise then glanced up at him with a slight frown as he headed swiftly over to her bed.

"You do know that I'm quite capable of walking there myself, right?" she queried a little breathlessly, completely endeared by the gesture whatever she said.

"Of course," he replied, his voice unsteady despite his confident grin.

"As long as you know," she murmured wryly before letting out another little yelp of surprised laughter when he deposited her none to gently onto the bed.

His low chuckle mingled with hers as he joined her on the covers and pulled her to him. They both let out a simultaneous sigh of pleasure, their mirth forgotten as they were finally where they wanted to be. Skin against skin; heart against heart.

As if by some unspoken mutual agreement, their lovemaking suddenly slowed and they each took time to discover the other's body. Soft groans and breathless moans filled the air as they found a scar here, a beauty spot there and treated each one to a gentle kiss or loving caress as they gradually stoked the flames between them higher again.

With deft hand and talented mouth Killian brought her to a peak that shook her body with its intensity making her cry out and writhe against him for more even as he slowly brought her down. He crawled up her body and she tasted herself on his tongue as he kissed her thoroughly, his hand kneading her breast as the tip of his hard length sought entrance to her still sensitive core.

Taking him by surprise, Emma rolled them over until she was on top and she raised herself up, poised to welcome him in. Breathing hard, they stared at each other as she slowly sank down, both revelling in the feeling. They were finally one.

Languidly, she began to move, internal muscles tightening around his length as she rose up, a gentle grinding into his pelvic area on the down stroke. Her nails lightly trailed down his chest to his stomach then up again, the slight pull on his hairs causing him to let out an appreciative moan.

His hand slid up her side then moved inwards to gently caress her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple time and again drawing little gasps of pleasure from her mouth.

She let her head tilt back, blonde hair glinting in the firelight as it tumbled down her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she pushed her chest forward more into his palm, silently urging him for firmer contact but instead of obliging, Killian sat up then put his arms about her waist.

Supporting her back, he leaned in and nuzzled her chest, capturing first one rosy bud in his mouth and lavishing it with attention, before moving over to the other.

Emma gasped and her motion faltered as she clutched at him desperately. The sensations he generated spiralled ever downwards to her core making her grind down on him even harder.

Killian groaned and took more of her breast into his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth over her taut nipple again and again until Emma somehow managed to gather her wits long enough to tug at his hair taking back control. Killian let out a slight grumble of protest as he reluctantly relinquished his prize but she pushed him back down onto the bed and began to rock her hips more urgently.

He moved his hand to where they were joined, intent on ensuring that she received the utmost pleasure but she swiftly knocked it away, smiling sweetly when he let out a grunt of disappointment. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she then gently put her forefinger to his lips. Eyes widening in realisation of what she wanted, he opened his mouth immediately then sucked it lightly before swirling his tongue tantalisingly around the digit and giving it a quick nip as she pulled away.

He watched avidly as she trailed her wet finger slowly down between her breasts then over her stomach and down further still until she reached the nest of light curls that covered her sex. Curling her finger, she found her sensitive spot and her eyes rolled shut as she let out a long, breathy groan.

Swallowing convulsively, his hips jerked upwards as his hand moved to clasp her waist.

"Gods, Emma," he choked out as he watched her ministrations.

She felt his hand tighten at her waist almost painfully as his hips thrust upwards. Harder and harder, faster and faster he moved, sweet words of encouragement and praise tumbling from his lips as he relentlessly pushed both of them towards completion, the erotic sight of her pleasuring herself making him lose the last of his control.

She reached her peak first, her walls contracting around him fiercely as she called out his name. He followed seconds later, his grip on her waist tightening convulsively as he held her still and pushed up as hard as he could, emptying himself deep inside of her, her name tumbling from his lips on a long drawn out groan.

Spent, Emma fell forward onto Killian's sweat slicked chest and his arms automatically closed about her in a warm embrace as their breathing evened out.

Once she was able, she shifted over slightly allowing him to slip out of her and they pulled the covers up over themselves to ward off the chill they felt now their desire had abated for the moment. She settled herself comfortably at his side, her head resting on his shoulder while her fingers drew idle patterns on his still damp chest. Draping her leg over his, she nestled even closer and he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before gently stroking her hair.

"You're bloody amazing," he told her with quiet wonder.

"So are you," she replied, lifting her head to look at him, blinking drowsily.

"You look tired," he commented tenderly, "Best get some sleep, love."

"Mmmm," she agreed, her chin resting on his chest as she simply stared at him taking in his ruffled hair and sated blue gaze.

He smiled at her before leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss. When they parted, she laid her head back down and let out a contented sigh.

Sleep beckoned, the past few hours, days even, taking their toll on her sore and deliciously exhausted body. As her eyes drifted shut, the last thing she heard just before she lost consciousness were Killian's tenderly whispered words spoken straight from his heart.

"I love you."

**END CHAPTER 20**

**Thanks for reading - hope you liked it? Please let me know what you think :)**


	21. L is for Loved

**A/N: Huge thanks to Cute McBeauty, beverlie4055, mela16, Lisa1972, and BehindThePurpleSmoke for being absolutel gems and leaving a review for the last chapter! You're brill :)**

CHAPTER 21

**_LOVED – (noun) A strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone_**

Emma still had yet to say the words. Out loud. To Killian.

'I love you.'

Just three little words. It was easy. Simple.

Hell, she said them to him in her head every single damn time they kissed or touched but to actually put voice to them was proving more difficult than she'd ever thought possible.

Seriously, how hard could it be, right?

She'd broken a curse cast by the Evil Queen; she'd confronted the devil imp Peter Pan _and_ faced off against the Wicked Witch of the West. Dealt with giants and the threat of ogres and yet the more she thought about telling her true love how she felt, the more the words seemed to stick in her throat.

It'd been two weeks since she'd first heard him say the words. Granted it had been just as she was falling asleep but when she'd awoken, she'd still remembered.

He'd said it again after she'd taken a tumble from her horse while riding through the forest. She was still learning and when something had spooked the creature and reared, she hadn't been able to cling on. She'd landed flat on her back completely winded and unable to move or speak while the frightened horse had reared again and she watched helplessly as its hooves hovered ominously over her head.

Killian had yelled out in anguish and jumped off his own mount then rushed to her side and dragged her out of harm's way just in time. The troubled horse had bolted then and he'd dropped to his knees next to her, concern etched on his face and worry rolling off him in waves while he'd checked her over and kept asking her to say something.

Once she finally gained enough breath back to let out a grunt, he'd hugged her fiercely to him in relief and said those three little words once more. Unfortunately, she was still too out of breath to answer him in kind and by the time she could, her mouth had been engaged in far more enjoyable activities. After such a near miss, the need to show him how she felt far preceded the need to vocalise it.

The third time he'd said it was during the most intense orgasm of her entire life. His dulcet tones expressing his love had then ignited yet another wave of pure pleasure that had left her boneless and with no capacity of coherent thought. By the time she'd gathered her wits, he'd been asleep, their union taking its toll on him quicker than her for once.

So now, on the night of her baby brother's naming ceremony, it had become a 'thing'. A 'thing' that she'd built up in her mind to be some kind of huge declaration that when she _did_ finally say the words she half expected a full choir to burst into song and fireworks to go off.

Annoyingly, Killian didn't seem to mind that she'd not told him. It was as if he didn't even expect her to say it to him and that somehow made the whole 'thing' much worse.

Slowly meandering through the throng of guests after leaving Henry with Regina and Robin, she glanced over to where Killian stood chatting with her parents to the side of the vast ballroom and let out a sigh. He looked so handsome in the formal attire he wore for the occasion. The brown, slightly pearlescent coat suited him, as did the crisp white shirt that contrasted sharply with his tanned skin and dark hair. Blue trousers and black waistcoat completed the ensemble, along with his prosthetic hand and she had to admit that as much as she loved his leather look, this one was not without its merits either.

Her own red ball gown that her mother had helped pick out made her finally feel like the princess everyone kept telling her she was even though she didn't consider herself one most of the time. Just seeing Killian's stunned expression when she'd appeared at the top of the stairs, however, was enough for her to put up with the restricting confines of the corset from hell.

They'd shared the first two dances earlier and according to Snow that was their land's equivalent of 'going steady'. It was all so Austen-esque at times that she couldn't help but smile. Still, if it meant that potential suitors from neighbouring realms knew she'd made her choice of partner, all the better. It saved a lot of awkward brush off's.

Typically, the ceremony hadn't gone without incident. Apparently any important occasion in the Charming family's lives was destined to bring with it an interruption from one evil person or another.

In this case it had been Rumplestiltskin. He'd appeared in a puff of red smoke and let out a maniacal giggle as everyone turned to stare at him in trepidation.

"Don't stop on my account," he'd urged with a waggle of his fingers in the direction of Snow and Charming.

Her mother had frowned worriedly then stiltedly gone ahead and announced that the new prince's name would be Neal.

It had floored the Dark One, Emma could tell, but apparently it hadn't been enough to divert him from his intended course of action…that persuasion had come from Belle.

Rumour had been rife throughout the kingdom that she'd left him after finding out what he did to Zelena and what he'd intended to do to her and Killian. It seemed that her forgiving nature had finally reached its limit.

The beauty had called out his name and he'd turned around in surprise as she'd come forward.

"Whatever it is you're going to do…_don't_, Rumple, please," she'd implored, going up to him, "For _me_."

His expression had softened at her request and after a very long, very taut moment, he'd finally nodded his head.

"For _you_," he'd acknowledged quietly then had looked over at Emma and Killian before adding, "Consider yourselves lucky, Dearies. Next time you cross me, I promise you won't be."

Killian's arm had tightened around her waist at the threat but then the Dark One had disappeared and Belle had apologised to the Charming's for the interruption before heading back into the crowd. Emma had gone after her and the beauty had tearfully told her that she was still working things out with Rumple. That he was going to have to prove himself after his betrayal of her trust and that tonight had been a start.

The two women had shared a moment of understanding over having trust issues caused by men of the same family and then the beauty had taken her leave.

Music suddenly started to play startling Emma out of her reverie. After the ceremony, they'd all sat down for dinner then the ball would resume for the rest of the evening. As was tradition, it was expected that her parents would lead the dancing once again and she began to head over to where they still stood with Killian to look after Neal.

She was barely halfway there when she saw Snow say something to the pirate that had his eyes widen comically and shake his head. He took a step back then, to Emma's great amusement, her mother suddenly thrust baby Neal straight at the pirate's chest with a huge smile. His arms automatically came up the cradle the infant and his cheeks bloomed a deep red. Charming grinned at the uncomfortable looking man then gave him a slap on the back as they walked away, causing Killian to grimace at the none to gentle contact.

The pirate held himself rigidly then glanced quickly around the room with a mildly panicked expression as he no doubt tried to find her. She was about to call to him when he looked back down at Neal and swallowed hard. A chubby little arm appeared above the blanket, reaching out towards him and Killian's gaze softened as he smiled. Raising his own hand, the pirate held out a finger and the baby grabbed hold of it causing a huge grin of pleasure to light up Killian's face.

Emma came to a halt in her tracks just a couple of feet away as she watched the two of them together, her insides melting at the tender scene. What she wouldn't give for a camera right about now.

His eyes lifted and locked with hers suddenly, his grin widening in delight. She smiled back and hurried over to his side, slipping her arm about his waist as she gazed down at her brother fondly.

"Look at you all adorable," she cooed at the baby.

"Why, thank you, Swan, although I do prefer _dashing_ as well you know," Killian quipped wryly.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and shook her head then turned her attention back to the baby.

"He seems really taken with you," she murmured with a smile.

"Aye, I quite like him too," Killian remarked softly as Neal let out a little gurgle then tried to pull the pirate's fingertip into his mouth causing him to chuckle. "Feisty, just like his sister."

Emma shared his laughter then looked up at him and suddenly everything seemed to click. With blinding clarity, she realised that she wanted to see him with _their_ child one day. Hard on the heels of that little epiphany came another…the 'thing' really wasn't such a big 'thing' after all. Not when the timing felt just right.

"I love you," she told him softly.

His gaze snapped to hers, his smile fading a little as her words hit home then blooming again wider as the reality of them sunk in.

"And I love you, Emma," he replied before leaning in and giving her a leisurely kiss.

"Hey now, stop corrupting my son, you two," came Charming's amused voice.

They broke apart reluctantly and Emma shot her father a faint look of recrimination as he took his son from Killian's arms and gave him a nod of thanks.

"Please, you're a fine one to talk," she accused mildly, "You and Mom can hardly keep your hands off each other."

The Prince laughed then gestured towards the dance floor.

"Go and enjoy yourselves."

"We already were, mate," the pirate countered dryly.

Charming walked off with another chuckle then Killian turned to Emma and took her hand. Gaze never leaving hers, he raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back, then turned it over and kissed her palm.

"Thank you," he murmured huskily, "Even though I knew how you felt, it's always nice to hear the words, love."

Emma stared back at him and all of a sudden her heart just _ached_ as she wondered when was the last time he _had_ heard them…from anyone? No parents, no brother, no first love…all gone. He'd been alone for far too many years.

But it was different now and she firmly resolved that he would never have to experience the feeling of not knowing he was loved ever again.

"Well, you're going to hear them a lot more from now on," she promised, squeezing his hand.

"I look forward to it," he grinned happily.

"Good," she retorted with a smirk then, jerking him towards her by the lapel of his coat, she told him again right before they kissed.

END CHAPTER 21

**Too fluffy? Not enough fluff? Let me know ;)**


	22. O is for Overwhelmed

**A/N: Wow, such an amazing response to my last chapter, you're all so wonderful! Huge thanks to Relliurad, mela16, CuteMcBeauty, Angelfan984, SomethingNewDarling, Deppie, Orchfan, Guest, Collectible, beverlie4055, guest, Shelllee24, hooker4ever, Lisa1972, CocoFandicoot, and TrinaAngel for all your marvellous reviews - so made me SO happy :)**

CHAPTER 22

**_OVERWHELMED – (verb) Have a strong emotional effect on._**

It had been three months since the naming ceremony and everyone within the kingdom was starting to settle down into a routine of sorts. With most of the realm already returned to its former glory during the year that they'd first forgotten, then remembered, there were just a few minor details that Charming and Snow had to deal with; resurrecting old trade routes and negotiating new one's being one of them.

They already had a small fleet of six ships and the Prince had asked Killian if he could go over them and advise on anything that could be improved. He had thrown himself wholeheartedly into the role, ensuring that the ships were to his exacting high standards so that Charming got the most out of the vessels.

"Do you ever miss any of it?" Emma had asked him one evening when he'd been talking about one of the ships sails, "The sea? The Jolly? Just being able to go off wherever and whenever you want?"

He'd looked at her in surprise then smiled and shook his head.

"I made my choice knowingly, Emma, and not only am I'm perfectly happy with it, I would do it again in a heartbeat," he'd replied.

"That's not what I asked," she'd countered with a frown.

He'd held her gaze for a few moments before letting out a sigh and shrugging his shoulders.

"Sometimes the sea calls to me. She can be a hard mistress to forget, especially the amount of years that I have known her, but she doesn't have the hold over me that _you_ do, love. I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you're worried about," he'd said with some concern.

"I'm not," she'd told him honestly and had felt relieved when he'd seen the truth of it in her eyes.

Her walls were well and truly gone where he was concerned and she was grateful for it every single day. She no longer had any concerns about him leaving her or never loving her, she just knew he would always be there, constant and true.

But that didn't mean he was completely happy. She wasn't blind. Or deaf. The way he enthused about the ships and his eyes held a certain brightness when he returned from the docks told her that. And it made her determined to ensure that he knew that being with _her_ didn't mean he had to give up everything else.

It wasn't an either/or situation. It could be both.

She had spoken to her father about it as soon as she'd been able and they'd come up with a solution that she hoped to would come to fruition that day.

She strode towards the great hall of the castle where she had arranged to meet Killian for another sword fighting lesson. He had been helping to improve her basic technique and also teaching her some new moves that weren't entirely 'good form' as he so eloquently put it. Luckily, Emma and he were of the same mind in that respect. It was better to play dirty sometimes and live to tell the tale rather than fight fair and end up in the ground.

She had a few lessons a week in between still practising her magic with Regina and her new royal duties as a princess. Her parents had been insistent on her being present for all decisions pertaining to their Kingdom. They'd had made it quite clear that should anything befall them, she would become the new ruler and to enable her to be a fair and just monarch, she needed experience.

Upon entering the large hall that was used for balls and other special occasions within the realm, her gaze zeroed in on the pirate who stood at the far end almost immediately. He was reading a note and she couldn't help the little sigh of gratification that escaped her lips as she perused his clothing.

His leather trousers and boots were as they ever were but when practising swordplay he always donned a brilliant white shirt. No waistcoat, no heavy coat, just that wonderful shirt with its loose sleeves and tight frill at the cuffs and laces instead of buttons that zigzagged across his front. Naturally they were supposed to be pulled tight but Killian being Killian, they were indecently undone, threading through the dark hair of his chest, a vast amount of which was resplendently on display where the material dipped to a V.

Seriously, she did wonder sometimes if she insisted on these lessons because she really wanted to get better or just because of that shirt alone.

He glanced up at her as she approached and smiled apologetically before saying, "I'm sorry, love, but it seems there is a problem at the docks that requires my immediate attention. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone your lesson until tomorrow."

"Nothing serious I hope?" she queried with the right amount of concern colouring her tone.

"Just some shoddy rigging work that needs putting right but the ship has to set sail in two hours if it is to meet the agreed deadline. I wish to go and make certain that the work is carried out swiftly and safely."

"I'll go with you if you like?" she offered nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" he queried with a slight frown. "I thought you were practising your magic today?"

"Regina and Robin have plans," she explained with what she hoped was an uncaring shrug, "So, I'm all yours if you'll have me?"

"As if you even need to ask," he commented with a smile.

Emma grinned then leaned in and kissed him before they headed out of the castle. The walk to the docks took around a quarter of an hour and Emma's anticipation grew with each passing minute of it although she hid it well by recounting the story of one particularly elusive perp from her bail bonds person days.

He laughed at her tale then sobered suddenly as all the ships came into sight. Tensing slightly, a frown marred his features and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"It appears we have visitor's," he commented warily, "There's a vessel anchored there that I do not recognise and has yet to fly any colours. I don't like it."

"Maybe it's just from a neighbouring kingdom and they forgot?" Emma suggested helpfully.

"Hmmm, maybe," he conceded sounding unconvinced.

Quickening their pace they walked on the wooden jetty and drew level with the ship. He looked her over and couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the vessel. She was a little larger than the one's in Charming's fleet but he could tell just by the way she sat in the water that she was balanced well and built for speed and manoeuvrability.

Three masts rose up towards the sky, all sails furled and her hull was painted a dazzling white on the bottom and a glossy black on top with sunshine yellow accents to the rails. The beakhead was ornately carved but still wide enough for crew to work the spritsail and pointed enough to cut through a choppy sea or slice through a head wind to make good time.

She was a beauty indeed and as about perfect as a ship could be, even considering his high standards. But how did it get here?

"I don't understand this," he muttered, running his gaze along the side of the hull and coming up empty, "She is unnamed and without a crew from what I can see. Where the bloody hell did she come from?"

He turned and looked around for Smee or anyone else that should be dockside but he then noticed that they were curiously absent too and a splinter of foreboding began to trickle up his spine as he went on immediate alert. His hand went to his sword but then Emma spoke softly from behind and completely floored him.

"Maybe she's just waiting for her new Captain to give her a name and pick out his crew."

The ship rocked a little then creaked suddenly as if in agreement and Killian froze as shock slammed into his chest almost taking his breath away. Slowly, he turned to look at her, eyes wide, a thousand thoughts rushing through his brain as his heart began to thud heavily.

Was she implying what he thought?

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

"I mean…she's _yours_," the blonde replied with a small smile.

Killian looked back at the ship and felt a huge lump suddenly form in his throat. Nobody had _ever_ done anything like this for him before in his entire life and considering how long that had been that was saying something. His gaze roamed over the vessel with new eyes and he could feel the emotion threaten to overcome him.

It was too much.

He didn't deserve such a gift.

"Why?" he managed to get out on a faint whisper.

"Because you don't _have_ to make a choice, Killian. Because you've given me so much and I just wanted to give you a little something back for a change. Because I love you," she told him warmly.

So many feelings hit him at once with her words that it almost knocked him sideways. His eyes began to burn with the sting of tears and he squeezed them shut in an effort to stop any escaping. He turned away from her and tried to swallow the ever growing ball of emotion that clogged his aching throat. He wasn't a man that cried easily but he felt a very great horror that he could well end up wailing like baby Neal if he didn't get himself under control very quickly.

Emma stared at his back unsure of his reaction. She'd expected a few swear words, lots of smiles and an insane amount of kisses not this…silence. Stepping up to him, she saw him tense and bow his head as his fist curled in on itself. Tilting her head slightly she just caught sight of his bottom lip trembling before he quickly bit down on it and she suddenly realised what was happening.

A rush of love and compassion flowed through her and she quickly closed the distance between them then wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding him tightly, she placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades then laid her head against the same spot. She felt him relax almost straight away then his hand came up to rest over hers as he let out a shuddering sigh.

"Do you like her?" she asked quietly.

She felt him take a deep breath and smiled when she heard his low chuckle.

"Aye, love, she's bloody perfect," he replied with obvious emotion before finally turning in her arms and giving her a shaky smile, "Thank you, Emma."

His eyes were bright with unshed tears and just seeing how much he was effected by the whole thing brought forth her own rush of emotion as well. Leaning forward she brushed her lips lightly over his then pulled back and jerked her head towards the ship with a grin.

"Come on, let's go on board," she suggested before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the gangplank.

He went eagerly, his overwhelming feelings soon giving way to pure joy as they explored the vessel together. The Captain's quarter's was surprisingly light and airy and he noted a double bed.

"So I can come with you sometimes…if you _want_ me to," she'd clarified a little uncertainly, not wanting to impose herself on him if he preferred to have the time alone.

"I couldn't imagine anything I'd like more, love," he'd replied softly, allaying her fears.

She'd then gone on to tell him that the ship was made with enchanted wood as he had suspected. Apparently, Regina and Robin had managed to procure it from somewhere, somehow and she'd thought best not to question them. Both she and the Queen had also added their own brand of protective magic to the ship as well and she would only respond to either he or certain trusted members of his crew when he decided upon who they would be.

She'd also explained that Charming wanted him to lead all trade negotiations from there on in. He also wanted him to provide protection to the smaller ships should the waters become unsafe for any reason.

Killian had smiled wryly at that, knowing very well that pirates would be a problem at some point. With a ship like this beneath his feet and him at the helm, however, he knew the word would soon spread not to trifle with Charming's fleet.

"So the note earlier was mere subterfuge?" he finally asked as they stood back up on deck where he was giving the elaborately decorated beakhead a closer inspection.

It both amused and delighted him greatly to see that the intricate carvings were in fact of swans facing one another, their beaks and chests touching while their necks formed a perfectly shaped heart. She'd thought of everything, even down to the tiniest detail it seemed and the knowledge brought another lump to his throat. Swallowing convulsively, he turned in time to catch her blush and realised that she was feeling guilty about luring him there under false pretences.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I wanted it to be a surprise," she admitted with a smile.

"And it was just _that_," he agreed happily, moving over to stand in front of her.

They gazed at each other for a moment then she asked, "So, any idea what you're going to call her yet?"

"The Swan," he replied without hesitation.

The ship creaked out its approval and Emma smiled.

"That has a nice ring to it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought so," he concurred, his arms going about her waist and drawing her closer. Eyebrow raised, his voice dropped a seductive octave to add, "Now what say you and I go down to my quarter's and I thank you properly for this wonderful gift of yours?"

"I'd say, aye, aye, Captain," she quipped a little breathlessly.

Rich laughter burst forth from his chest then he kissed her thoroughly before leading her down below.

The Swan creaked again and rocked gently as a cloud of magic swirled around her aft panels before dissipating to leave her new name written in large white copperplate lettering upon her stern.

Down in his cabin Emma fell back onto the bed and pulled Killian down on top of her by the chains about his neck. His last thought before he succumbed to her luscious lips and dexterous hands was that she was absolutely right.

He _could_ have both and it was going to be bloody brilliant.

**END CHAPTER 22**

**Another fluff fest, LOL! I can't help myself now ;) Let me know what you think as always :)**


	23. C is for Charming

**A/N: Thank you for all the fabulous responses and comments to the last chapter - I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**Special thanks to the following people for taking the time to leave their thoughts for me: avasmom28681, Lisa1972, mela16, Shelllee24, Relliurad, Treblemkr, Deppie, CuteMcBeauty, Jen, beverlie4055, DarkRoseShadow, , Nouqueret and lookbackatme.**

CHAPTER 23

**_CHARMING – (adjective) (Of a person or their manner) very polite, friendly, and likeable._**

Killian paced the hallway outside of the room Charming used as a study of sorts. He'd already attempted to knock twice now but each time he'd turned away after a few moment's hesitation.

God's he was nervous.

He just wanted to ask the Prince a question.

A simple question that would be answered with an affirmative or a negative.

Of course if it were the latter he wasn't quite sure what he'd do, he just had to hope it wasn't going to be the case.

He had made a point to dress in his full pirate garb complete with sword and hook. He rarely wore the deadly curved implement anymore but for today he wanted to remind the Prince of exactly who he was, or had been and could still be if the need arose. The only concession he'd made to his normally all leather outfit was that he wore the red waistcoat instead. He felt it lent his wardrobe a slightly more formal look without detracting from the rest of his piratical attire.

Halting suddenly, he took a deep breath to settle the ridiculous butterflies still swirling in his stomach then turned and faced the door again. This was it. He straightened up to his fullest height and stepped forward. Raising his hook, he was poised to knock the same as the previous two times when the door suddenly swung open and Charming stood there looking at him curiously.

"I've been listening to you pace outside for twenty minutes now. What's the problem?" he asked, standing aside so that the other man could enter.

"There's no problem," Killian replied although his tone was a little uncertain as he took a cautious step over the threshold.

Scratching at the back of his ear, he walked to the centre of the room and waited while the prince closed the door then moved passed him. Charming turned and leaned back against his desk then folded his arms across his chest as he waited patiently for the pirate to begin.

Killian shuffled his feet and looked down, a light flush colouring his cheeks as he nervously scratched at his neck again seemingly searching for the right words.

As the seconds ticked by, the prince fought the urge to grin. In truth he'd been expecting this little visit for a while now. Killian may have been a fearsome pirate with dubious morals at one point but in his heart Charming recognised that he was a gentleman that still held certain values…and customs…in high esteem.

He had expected that he would be more confident in his approach though. His apparent hesitancy spoke volumes as to his perceived acceptance not only to his application but also to himself as a person.

It was a sudden realisation that didn't sit well with the prince.

He considered himself a fair man and although things had gotten off to a rocky start between them, he thought the pirate knew he now looked upon him as a good friend...dare he say _brother_ even.

Killian cleared his throat suddenly and Charming snapped out of his reverie to look at him expectantly as he waited to hear what the man had to say.

"Your Highness, I respectfully request your permission to ask for Princess Emma's hand in marriage," he began formally. "You know that I love…"

"You have it gladly, Killian," the Prince cut in assuredly, bringing the pirate's declaration of his undying love for Emma to a stuttering halt.

"What?" he snapped in disbelief.

"I said you have my permission," Charming repeated slowly with a smile.

Killian looked perplexed for a moment then narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So that's it? No demands to know the depth of my affection? No threats to run me through if I ever hurt her?"

"Well, given the length's you've gone to, to save her and bring her back to us, I'd be a fool not to know how much you love my daughter. And I'm no fool, Killian," the Prince told him before adding wryly, "Although I _will_ run you through if you do hurt her."

"Aye," the pirate murmured absently, stunned at how easy it had been.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see me about?" Charming queried lightly when, after a few moments, the pirate still hadn't moved.

Killian shook his head a little dazedly as he realised that the speech he'd sat up most of the previous three nights stealthily writing and memorising after Emma had gone to sleep was all for nothing…but in a good way.

"No, no, that's all I came here for."

"Good," the Prince enthused with a grin as he pushed himself off of the desk then walked over and turned Killian around to face the door. Giving him a slight push towards the exit he added teasingly, "Now all you have to do is get Emma to say yes."

The pirate smiled at that, the worry that had been weighing him down rapidly fading and leaving him feeling lighter than he had in days.

"I'm far more certain of her answer than I was of yours," he admitted in a relieved tone as he opened the door and glanced back at Charming with an arched brow.

"Would it have stopped you asking her if I'd not given my permission?" the Prince asked out of interest.

"No," Killian instantly confessed with a shake of his head then a wry smile lifted his lips as he added a little challengingly, "I am a _pirate_, after all, mate."

Charming smiled back at him unfazed by his comment.

"You make that sound like it's a _bad_ thing…mate."

Killian looked at him for a moment, searching his face to see if the other man meant it and was pleasantly surprised to find that he did. He let the small breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as it finally dawned on him that he was accepted for everything he was, not only by Emma, but by her parents as well. He hadn't really realised quite how badly he'd wanted it until that very moment.

His grin widened and Charming responded in kind, both men acknowledging the new level of understanding that had just transpired between them. With a simple nod of thanks, the pirate left the room and walked briskly down the corridor.

He was going to marry Emma Swan.

He could hardly believe his good fortune.

Now all he had to do was plan the perfect proposal.

And hope that she said yes of course.

What could possibly go wrong?

END CHAPTER 23

**Thoughts? All comments are most welcome :)**


	24. P is for Propose

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and hello to all my new followers :)**

**Thank you to beverlie4055, Angelfan984, MyWaywardWatson, Collectible, Guest, YLover, DarkRoseShadow, Shelllee24, Skyra46, CuteMcBeauty, , Deppie and mela16 for all your fantastic comments, I reallty appreciate them :)**

**Hope you like the next chapter...**

CHAPTER 24

**_PROPOSE – (verb) Make an offer of marriage to someone._**

"You're drunk," Emma commented, stating the obvious as she eyed a slightly swaying Killian with amusement.

"I am not," he refuted with a shake of his head that quite clearly messed with his balance as he stumbled to his left slightly. Emma reached out to grab his arm and once he righted himself he conceded, "Very well, love, a little tipsy perhaps, but certainly _not_ inebriated."

"Well, if you can still say inebriated then I guess you're not as drunk as I thought," the blonde agreed wryly, her smile widening.

He merely gave her a toothy grin in response and lurched forward to give her a swift, hard kiss that despite his intoxicated state still managed to leave her wanting more.

She smoothed a hand down the silken bodice of her pale blue dress as she caught her breath then glanced around the near empty room. Her parents had held a ball in the hopes of generating new alliances with some of the realms further away and now the party was over with the last of the guests just having left.

Spying her father deep in conversation with Robin a few feet away, she called out to him. When he looked up, she gestured for him and the archer to come to over.

"Everything okay?" Charming asked when he joined them, giving Killian a double take when he saw how glassy his eyes were.

"It's fine, he's just had a bit too much to drink and I think I going to need some help to get him back to his room," Emma replied, holding the pirate steady as he swayed again.

"Let's take him out that way," the Prince suggested, nodding towards nearby doors as he went to grab the pirate's left arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself," Killian announced looking affronted as he pulled his arm just out of Charming's reach and swayed alarmingly again before quickly steadying himself. He turned and caught sight of Robin then suddenly frowned unhappily, muttering a grim, "Saboteur," before brushing rudely past him.

Emma shot the archer a puzzled look then hurried after Killian.

"Oh boy," Charming murmured as he watched the pirate's unsteady path out of the ballroom.

He knew what Killian had had planned for that evening so could understand his less than friendly attitude towards the thief.

"What the deuce was that about?" the archer asked completely baffled.

"Nothing; just the drink talking," Charming dismissed on a sigh as he started after his daughter and the pirate. Robin walked with him but the Prince stopped suddenly then turned to him and suggested, "Look, I can handle this, why don't you and your new fiancée go and enjoy some alone time? Roland's asleep in Neal's room and we're more than happy to have him tomorrow."

"If you're sure," he said reluctantly, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"No, no imposition," Charming assured him with a smile. "You go."

The archer still looked perplexed but managed a brief smile and nod of gratitude before turning around and seeking out Regina.

The Prince quickly jogged after Emma who by now had Killian's arm around her shoulder and was almost taking all his weight. Arm about his waist, she tried to steady him while leading him towards the stairs.

"I named my ship after you!" Charming heard him exclaim brightly as he caught up with them just in time to see the pirate tap Emma's nose on the word, 'you'.

"Yes you did," the blonde replied with a laugh. "And it was very sweet."

"I thought so, love," Killian agreed amiably with a proud smile.

The Prince shared an amused glance with his daughter as he grabbed the pirate's other arm and hooked it around his neck. At least he was a happy drunk…more or less.

"Ah, Your Highness," Killian began as he turned his head to look at the other man with a grin. "It was a wonderful party, was it not?"

"Yeah, really great," the Prince replied a little breathlessly as he half supported, half dragged the pirate up the flight of stairs that would take him to his bedchamber.

"If only that scoundrel Robin hadn't spoiled everything," he continued, his happy mood switching to morose so quickly the other two barely had time to register it, "Bad form on his part. Very bad form."

"What's his problem with Robin?" Emma asked in bewilderment as they got to his room and she opened the door. With a quick wave of her hand, she lit all the candles and a small fire popped up in the fireplace.

"I have no idea," Charming lied, practically carrying the pirate to his bed and letting him fall back onto the middle of it.

Killian seemed to settle then, relaxing back into the mattress with a soft sigh and a murmur of something on his lips.

"It's okay, I can take it from here," she told her father, looking down at the pirate with an indulgent smile.

"You're sure?" he checked.

Off her nod, her gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and bade her goodnight. Emma didn't even hear the door closing as she continued to stare down at Killian's peaceful face. He truly was a handsome man and she doubted she'd tire of just simply looking at him but right at this moment she was more concerned at the state he was in. She'd never seen him so drunk that he'd passed out before. He knew when to stop and for some reason tonight he'd chosen not to.

She wondered if it had something to do with her. He'd been acting a little out of sorts for the past week and it had briefly entered her head that maybe he was getting tired of her. As quickly as she'd thought it though, she'd determinedly dismissed it. She trusted him enough now that if there was a problem, he'd tell her when he was ready.

Letting out a sigh, she started to undress him. She pulled his boots off first, then his trousers. Crawling onto the bed, she knelt by his side then detached his fake hand and placed on the bedside table. Rolling him first onto one side then his other, she managed to divest him of his dark blue formal coat before easing it out from underneath him. She lay it down on the bed then unbuttoned his black waistcoat. Pulling it apart, she relieved him of the garment much the same way she did for his coat and put it aside.

After removing his brace she decided to leave his crisp white shirt on and flipped the top blanket back to cover him over. He murmured her name in his sleep then let out a sigh and smiled. Her heart did a crazy little flip and she reached out to gently push some hair back off his face. Getting off the bed, she picked up his discarded clothing then turned and placed them over the back of a nearby chair.

A soft clinking sound like metal hitting the stone floor drew her attention and she looked down with a frown. Something shiny caught her eye and when she bent down for closer look she was shocked to see that it was a ring. Picking it up, she held it aloft and stared at it in open-mouthed wonder. It was a very simple golden band with a single square cut emerald stone set in the middle with a smaller diamond either side.

The firelight danced over the beautiful stones, making them sparkle in various shades as she slowly dragged her enthralled gaze away to stare down at Killian again.

She'd be stupid not to realise what the ring was, what it meant and suddenly she closed her eyes with a groan as everything suddenly made sense. _This_ was why he'd been acting the way he had recently. _This_ was why he'd drunk himself into a stupor. _This_ was why he'd been rude to Robin.

He'd been ready to ask her to marry him but he'd obviously decided to forfeit his plans when the archer had made his own surprise marriage proposal to Regina instead. She knew he wouldn't want to take any attention away from his friends.

Opening her eyes again, her gaze fell upon the ring she still held and unable to stop herself, she slid it onto her finger. It fit her perfectly. She never doubted that it would. It just looked so right sitting there that a little bubble of excitement welled within her as she grinned happily.

Glancing back at the pirate's sleeping form, she stripped off her clothes down to her chemise then got into bed next to him. Snuggling the best she could, seeing that he was still on top of the covers, she ended up resting her head and hand on his chest where she could stare at the ring. She'd take it off in a minute she decided as his steady breathing and warm body began to pull her gently towards slumber.

Just one more minute…

Killian awoke to a thumping headache and a mouth that felt like sawdust. Tasted like it too. He grimaced slightly as he pried his eyes opened and tried to take in his surroundings. He half expected to be slumped on the floor in the ballroom but was quite relieved to find he was in his room. He rarely used it now but obviously Emma wouldn't want a drunken sod lying with her, especially considering the state he must have been in.

It was still early judging by the amount of dim sunlight that was filtering in through windows and he licked his lips trying to work any kind of moisture into his mouth.

Now he remembered why he never consciously went past his limit.

Still, circumstances were such the previous night that he'd decided to drown his sorrows, or more accurately his crushing disappointment, and the hell with the consequences.

While he didn't begrudge Robin and Regina their happiness, it didn't stop him despising their dreadful timing. Hearing the archer asking for everyone's attention at the very moment he'd literally been about to call for the very same thing would make anyone want to over imbibe.

The drinking had started shortly after that.

Letting out a groan he suddenly remembered that he'd have to let Henry know before the boy said anything to Emma. He'd thought it only right to ask him for his blessing as he had Charming lest the young man had some misgivings. Thankfully he hadn't and Killian had made all the arrangements with Charming thereafter.

At least the lad would be getting one future stepfather this morning, just not the one the pirate had planned on.

His body protested as he tried to sit up and it was only when his elbow nudged against something soft and warm that he became aware that Emma was lying next to him. She was on her front, hair splayed across her face and hands shoved underneath the pillow.

Despite the dryness of his lips, he managed a smile, feeling ridiculously pleased that she had stayed with him even though he'd been inebriated. Lying back down again, he turned on his side and reached over to gently brush the hair from her face. His touch must have disturbed her because she started to stir. Seconds later sleepy green eyes blinked back at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked tiredly.

"Well, apart from the storm raging in my head and the fact that my mouth feels like the floor of the local tavern, I'm fine," he rasped out wryly.

"Let me get you some water," she offered and before he could object she was out of bed then back again with a large cup of the cool liquid.

"Thank you," he murmured gratefully then quickly drained the lot and added, "And I apologise for my behaviour last night."

"What behaviour?" Emma asked with a smile. "You're actually a very sweet drunk."

"Hmmm, I still should not have over indulged like that, it was wrong of me," he commented as he handed the empty cup back to her with a wry smile then did a double take as he suddenly glanced a flash of green on her finger.

As soon as she'd put the cup down and joined him back in bed he reached out and grabbed her hand then felt a wave of dread rise up and stick in his throat as he eyed the piece of jewellery sitting prettily on her finger.

"What's wrong?" she asked, then let out a small gasp of mortification as she realised she'd forgotten to take off his ring.

"Where did you get this?" he asked worriedly, hoping against hope that she didn't say that he'd drunkenly rambled his way through a marriage proposal.

"It dropped out of one of your pockets when I was undressing you," Emma confessed a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to try it on and then I wanted to _leave_ it on, so…oh!"

Her little cry of surprise came when Killian suddenly rolled her onto her back and came to a rest on top of her. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he then looked down at her in amusement.

"Trust you to deprive me of what I can assure you would've been a most _dashing_ proposal, Swan," he accused affectionately in a low tone.

"Actually, I think that was Robin," she reminded him a little breathlessly.

"Aye, you're right," he conceded lightly, "but he's not here and you're the one wearing my ring without me even offering it to you yet."

Emma's eyes widened then she immediately brought her hands up between them and began to tug on the jewellery. Killian smiled then gently laid his hand over hers, stilling the movement.

"I know last night didn't go as I'd planned but let's see if I can give you a reason to keep it there, eh, love?" he suggested with a quirk of his eyebrow.

He waited for her to nod then let go of her hands and leaned down to nuzzle at her neck.

"Will you," he began then paused to place a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"Emma Swan," he continued, another soft kiss to her cheek.

"Do me," a kiss to her forehead this time.

"The very great honour..."

He paused again then placed a tender kiss to her other cheek before moving his lips until they hovered a hair's breadth away over hers. Slowly raising his gaze, adoring blue locked with devoted green and held.

"Of becoming my wife?" he finally concluded, his breath skating warmly over her mouth with every word.

"Yes," she whispered back immediately.

They waited a beat just allowing the enormity of what that meant to them both sink in then they smiled at each other before Killian closed the distance between them and sealed their betrothal with a searing kiss.

END CHAPTER 24

**Hope you liked it? Let me know :)**


	25. V is for Villain

**A/N: Hello! I have Wi-Fi albeit intermittant and my laptop has seen better days so keeps freezing up on me but I've managed to get the penultimate chapter written finally :) Huge thanks to everyone that left a review for the previous chapter: Orchfan, CuteMcBeauty, Relliurad, beverlie4055, mela16, Deppie, Shelllee24, Misfit Writer, pinkcat4569, , hooker4ever, Angelfan984, Lorien0590, Guest, YLover and CSdisneylover.**

**Reached an amazing 300 followers as well! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and also to everyone that favourited.**

**Hope you like the next chapter :)**

CHAPTER 25

**_VILLAIN – (noun) Someone who behaves in an immoral way._**

"You know, perhaps if you'd just _talked_ to him, none of this would've happened," Emma pointed out irritably as she took hold of Killian's hand and began to dab a wet rag over his bruised and slightly bloodied knuckles none too gently.

"I see your nursing skills haven't improved since the last time," he complained with a wince before adding indignantly, "And how is this all _my_ fault?"

"You didn't have to hit him," she retorted, shooting him an annoyed glare even though she gentled her touch.

"Yes I did, he had it coming," the pirate replied angrily. "He was all over you."

"We were dancing!" she exclaimed, "He was going to be touching me."

"Not like _that_," he argued, remembering vividly the way the so-called Prince had yanked her to him then ran his hand down her back and beyond like she was some cheap harlot in a tavern.

"I was handling it," she told him curtly.

"More like he was handling _you_," Killian muttered jealously.

Emma tutted and shook her head at his comment as she wiped the last of the blood from his hand and threw the rag down into the porcelain basin by her side. Some water splashed out and a few drops landed on the dark green dress that she'd worn for the ball her parents had held in honour of her and Killian's upcoming wedding the following week.

Casting him one last annoyed frown, she stood up and brushed off the droplets then picked up the basin. Crossing their bedroom, she placed the dirty water and soiled rag on the washstand deciding to get rid of it all in the morning.

She stood there for a moment and took in a deep breath. She didn't blame Killian, not really. The Prince had been a complete ass. The pirate had more breeding in his little finger than that little upstart would ever have but she was concerned how this might affect things for her parents. King John was a powerful ruler and hurting his son like that wasn't a wise move. She didn't want this incident to start a war.

Killian's arms came around her waist from behind suddenly, making her jump a little, then she leaned back into his embrace. He nuzzled her hair gently then placed a soft kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his breath warming her skin as he pulled back and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, my love," he apologised contritely. "I know you can take care of yourself and I've put your parents in bit of a spot but I just couldn't stand there a moment longer and watch him act so disrespectfully towards you."

Emma felt her irritation melt away at his words. In all honesty, if the roles had been reversed and it had been some Princess, or any female for that matter, groping _him_ she knew she would've hauled off and done the exact same thing.

"I know," she said turning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck with a small smile. "Truth is if you hadn't stepped in when you did, I was about ready to turn him into the rat he is and call Smee to come and chase after him with his broom."

Killian chuckled at that and pulled her a little closer.

"I would dearly loved to have seen that. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer before striking the cad?"

"I'm glad you didn't," she replied, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

He looked pensive when she drew back and he reluctantly pulled away.

"I should go back and apologise to your parents," he told her quietly. "My actions could have serious consequences."

Before Emma could say anything there was a knock at the door and she called out for whomever it was to come in. The door opened then Snow and Charming entered looking at each of them in turn, concern etched across their features.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm fine," Emma assured her. "I've dealt with worse in the past."

Her mother drew back and stared at her with a slightly horrified expression but the blonde just shook her head and waved it aside. They had more important things to deal with.

"I wish to offer my apologies to you both," Killian began, stepping forward, head held high.

"No need, if you hadn't hit him when you did I was about to," Charming cut in grimly, the anger clear on his face.

"So was I," Snow muttered harshly, surprising the pirate and his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"While it's nice that you're all bonding over protecting me from someone you didn't need to, aren't you forgetting that this could cause trouble between your kingdoms?" Emma asked, glancing from Snow to Charming worriedly.

"Everything is fine, I've spoken with King John and he's well aware of his son's shortcomings and has agreed to never allow him to set foot in this kingdom again. He also wishes me to extend his apologies on his behalf," the Prince recounted matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Emma queried dubiously. Something seemed off with that almost too perfect explanation.

Charming nodded but a brief frowning glance from Snow had him huff out a sigh and admit, "Well, the fact that Regina turned him momentarily into a frog might have had _something_ to do with the swiftness of the agreement."

Emma laughed but Killian merely smiled politely at that then her parents took their leave of them after sharing a hug with their daughter. On their way out, Charming stopped briefly to give Killian a quick slap on the shoulder and a nod of thanks.

The door shut behind him and silence fell over the room as Killian turned away and took off his brown coat then lay it over the back of a nearby chair. It had been quite the evening, one Emma should have remembered for being special, a prelude to their happy marriage but now, because of his temper, he not only very nearly could've started a war, but he'd reduced the occasion to the night her pirate lover had shown his true colours.

He'd heard the whispers of 'hook' and 'villain' as he'd left the ballroom. He knew what people still thought of him, how they viewed him in spite of everything and that had been fine with him. In the bubble that was their lives, the only people whose opinions mattered were Emma and her family.

But now, after tonight, all his fears had been realised. Some of those wretches considered Emma tainted by association and that because she was with him then she must be the same as he and so they could treat her without the respect she deserved...and the very thought sickened him.

He hadn't realised just how hard he'd been gripping the back of the chair until Emma ran gentle fingers over his wrist and lightly tugged.

"Hey, careful, you'll make it bleed again," she said in concern.

"I doubt it," he refuted as he forced himself to loosen his hold and turn to her with a tight-lipped smile. "I merely scraped it against one of his teeth. It's not that bad."

He moved passed her and began to undress, cursing when his aching hand had him fumble his waistcoat buttons. He let out a frustrated sigh then Emma gently but firmly removed his hand and went to unbutton them herself.

"I can do it myself, you know," he felt to need to object.

"I know, but sometimes even the best of us need help," she replied pointedly.

She barely undid the first couple when his hand came up and took hold of hers then held it up so that he could stare her engagement ring. Running his thumb over the sparkling green gem, a pained frown marred his features causing Emma a sudden jolt of concern.

"Not having second thoughts there are you?" she quipped, trying to get a handle on his mood.

He smiled then but it didn't reach his eyes when he looked up at her, instead in its place was a tinge of guilt. Emma's eyes widened in dismay and she went to pull her hand away but he tightened his grip.

"Perhaps it is _you_ that should be having second thoughts, love," he told her flatly. "Surely you must realise that insolent brute treated you without honour tonight because of who_ I_ am? You shouldn't have to pay for my past misdeeds. Once a pirate always a pirate and none more so than the infamous _Captain Hook_."

He said his moniker with such derision that Emma was taken aback. She knew he wasn't proud of who he'd become during that time fuelled by hate and revenge but he'd always been honest about that part of himself. He'd learned from it, used that knowledge and moved on from his past to return to the man he once was, a man of honour.

"You don't really believe that do you?" she asked with a slight shake of her head. "Killian, he's just a jerk with a lot of money and power who thought he could grope me and get away with it because of his father. Trust me, I know his type. This had nothing to do with you and everything to do with him."

He wanted to believe her, he really did but that niggling little voice of unworthiness that had been getting louder ever since she'd agreed to marry him refused to be silenced. As much as he loved her, as much as that love was true, he couldn't seem to quash the small part of him that thought she could do better than to tie herself to someone like him.

Unfortunately, that evening's events had only reinforced his opinion.

Forcing a smile to his lips, he nodded his head.

"Aye, perhaps you're right, love," he agreed quietly.

Emma knew that he was merely humouring her and bit back a huff of frustration. For an amazingly insightful man, he was completely blind when it came to the changes within himself and she often felt as if she were hitting her head against a brick wall when trying to convince him otherwise.

It didn't stop her constantly trying though.

"I know I am," she told him firmly before giving him a kiss. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He nodded again then they both got undressed and slipped under the covers. With a soft sigh, Killian gathered her to him and placed a gentle kiss upon her shoulder as she curved back into him and placed her arm over his, pulling him even closer. Despite drawing comfort from each other, caught up in their own troubled thoughts, it was a long time before either of them fell asleep.

Killian awoke early feeling as though he hadn't slept a wink. Emma was still wrapped in his arms and he took a moment to just breathe her in before gently disentangling himself and getting out of bed. He padded over to the window and saw that dawn was just breaking, the sun lighting up the sky in golden hues as it welcomed the new day. He enjoyed the sight for a moment then turned away and quickly got dressed, deciding to wash in his cabin so as not to disturb his sleeping bride to be. Leaning over the bed, he placed a kiss to her forehead causing her to stir. He hushed her softly, telling her that he had some business at the docks and she murmured something unintelligible before settling back down.

Certain that she'd gone back to sleep, Killian left the room and the castle then walked down to his ship. A smile lit his face as soon as he saw The Swan and she welcomed him aboard with a gentle sway and soft creaking as befitting the hour of the morning. He freshened up in his cabin then set about the few odd jobs that needed tending to. It wasn't anything that could've waited until later in the day but he wanted the solitude. Needed the time alone to try and sort his head out.

He completed his tasks in a methodical and precise manner and after a couple of hours everything was done. Standing by the rail, he gazed out over the ocean, eyes squinting against the ever rising sun debating whether to return to the castle or let the sails down and take The Swan out for an hour or two.

Footsteps suddenly sounded out along the dock and Killian turned fully expecting to see Emma. Instead he saw Henry walking along the dock, rucksack on his back and sporting a huge smile.

"Ahoy, Captain, permission to come aboard?" he called out as he drew level with the gangplank.

Killian grinned at the boy's usual greeting and nodded his head as he moved away from the rail and gave his standard response.

"Aye, lad, permission granted."

Henry walked up the steep slatted plank of wood and clambered onto the deck. Killian held onto his arm to ensure he didn't stumble and looked down at him fondly.

"And what can I do for you this fine morning, my boy?" he asked.

"It's what I can do for you," Henry replied mysteriously, taking his rucksack off his shoulders and opening it up. "I wanted to show you something."

The pirate's interest turned to puzzlement as he watched the boy tug out the large tome that he recognised as the story book.

"I thought that was destroyed along with Storybrooke," Killian commented as he followed Henry to the mizzenmast and they sat down on one of the crates that surrounded its base.

"So did I but it just turned up in my room a couple of days afterwards," Henry explained as he began thumbing through it. "I think it's because I really wanted it back."

The pirate nodded. It seemed as likely an explanation as any. He never had understood the exact workings of the book but knew the connection it held with Henry considering Emma had used it to aid him regain his memories.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"You and mom are in the book now," Henry replied brightly as he shoved the open tome onto Killian's lap.

The pirate looked down at the page in surprise, his heart warming as he saw a picture of them dancing at Neal's naming ceremony.

"Aye, so it would appear," he murmured, his gaze running swiftly over the text that accompanied the drawing.

Henry smiled and remained quiet allowing him to read.

Earlier that morning he'd been having breakfast with his grandparents when his mother had walked in looking tired and a little upset. Snow and David had noticed as well and asked her if everything was okay. She'd merely given them half a smile and shook her head. When asked where Killian was, she told them that he was at the docks which earned her a sympathetic look from both her parents and that had prompted Henry to ask what was going on.

Emma had given him a brief explanation of the incident the evening before to which Henry had said in confusion, "But he loves you, of course he'd protect you. Why are you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at him," Emma had refuted quickly, "he's mad at himself."

"Why?" he'd queried.

Emma had sighed and shook her head before trotting out the usual excuse that all adults seemed to use when they thought he was too young to understand.

"It's complicated, Henry, I just...I just wish he could see what a good person he is the way I do."

"The way we _all_ do," Snow added firmly, causing Emma to give her parents a warm smile as Charming nodded his head in agreement.

The boy might not be aware of all the nuances of an adult relationship but he'd understood those last comments very well and knew of a way that he could help. Hence the story book.

The man next to him suddenly let out a sigh, a frown of contemplation on his face as he closed the book and ran his thumb absently down the spine.

"So, what do you think?" Henry asked curiously.

Killian turned to study the boy for a moment then gave him a wry smile as he held out the tome to him.

"I think I should be thanking you, lad. Your book has been most...enlightening."

"I hoped it would be," Henry replied with a grin before adding, "Why don't you keep it and show Mom?"

"You mean she hasn't seen it yet?" Killian asked in surprise.

The boy shook his head and said, "She doesn't even know I have it. She's been so happy there wasn't any point."

The pirate took a moment to digest Henry's words and swallowed hard as he laid the book back on his lap then reached out and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"You're a good lad, Henry and certainly much wiser than this old pirate," he told the young man ruefully.

The boy chuckled then stood and picked up his bag.

"I better go. I'm meeting Robin in a little while. He's taking Roland and me tracking," he explained before asking eagerly, "Can you take me out sailing again tomorrow?"

"Aye, of course," Killian agreed, as he too stood then added in mock sternness, "But be here bright and early mind. There's no room for wastrels and stragglers on my crew."

"Aye, aye, Captain Jones," Henry replied with a cheeky salute before surprising the pirate with a swift hug. Then he was off, charging down the gangplank saying, "I have the coolest dad's ever!" before waving at him and sprinting away along the docks.

Killian watched him leave with a mixture of shock and amazement as his comment rung in his ears. He'd never expected Henry to ever call him that but it was good to know that the love he felt for the boy was returned in kind because he certainly looked upon him as his son.

With a smile on his lips he headed down to his cabin in order to retrieve his coat and head back to the castle to find Emma. His ship dipped unexpectedly then groaned, alerting him to the fact that someone had come aboard. Familiar footsteps sounded and he opened the cabin door to see the Saviour had beaten him to it and come to him instead.

"I was just about to go and find you," he told her as he stepped back and allowed her entry.

"Well, now you don't have to," she responded with a tentative smile.

He closed the door then turned to her and gestured over to the book that he'd put down on the table.

"Henry paid me a visit."

Emma looked down at the tome in surprise and ran her hand over the front of it.

"Is this his story book?" she queried dubiously.

"Aye, apparently it magically appeared in his room one day with a little something extra inside," he teased before adding, "Us."

"We're in the book?" Emma repeated incredulously then let out a little laugh when he grinned and nodded.

"Do you want to see?" he offered, reaching for the tome and flipping it open to the appropriate pages.

Emma's expression softened at the picture then she scanned the text much like he had done earlier.

Words like, 'changed', 'sacrifice', 'true love', 'man of honour' and 'truly worthy' leapt out of the pages at her and she sent out a silent 'thank you' to her son for letting Killian see it.

She closed the book then looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Did you know this book never lies?" she asked quietly as she moved around the table to stand in front of him.

"I was aware," he confirmed, then added doubtfully, "But..."

"Uh-uh," she interrupted with a shake of her head. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his and with a soft smile continued, "there is no 'but'. This is who you are. I know it, so does everyone else, it's just _you_ that can't see it but now it's written down in black and white."

"Not _everyone_, love," he refuted lightly on a sigh as his arms came loosely about her waist. "There are still some that see me as a villain. Will always see me as that no matter what I do and I confess that there are times like last night when I feel like one too."

"And there's times I still feel like that little lost girl I once was even with all the family and love I have around me now but that doesn't mean I am one. You can't ever leave your past completely behind, Killian, we both know that, but we don't have to let it define us," she replied pointedly. "We decide who we are, not anyone else."

He stared down into her eyes hoping she saw the immense amount of love he felt for her right in that moment. She was right of course, and while he'd always acknowledged the bad part of himself, he'd never completely made peace with it. Now, after reading the book and speaking to Emma, he realised that perhaps it was time.

"I now know which parent Henry inherited his wisdom from," he commented with a warm smile.

"Actually, I think I got it from him," Emma joked causing him to laugh.

They shared a kiss that quickly led to more and it was a long while before they finally went back to the castle.

Six days later they had a traditional wedding.

Well, as traditional as it could be living in a castle in the Enchanted Forest with a bunch of fairy tale characters.

Emma looked beautiful in her wedding gown and Killian cut quite a dashing figure in his red coat even if he did say so himself...which he_ did_ to a fair few people.

And as he watched Emma dancing with her father, Regina came up to him and stood by his side.

"Do you remember when I told you what Greg said to me while we were on your ship going to Neverland?" she asked quietly.

He glanced over at her and quirked an eyebrow before clarifying, "You mean about how villains don't get happy endings?"

"Yes," she confirmed before smiling smugly and drawling, "Looks like he was wrong after all."

Killian grinned then commented wryly, "Aye maybe he was, or perhaps as I have recently come to realise, Your Majesty, we're just not villains anymore."

He left the Queen standing there in opened mouthed incredulity as Emma danced by with Charming and stepped forward, tapping his father-in-law on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in, mate?" he asked flippantly as the Prince stopped and looked at him.

"She's all yours," Charming replied with a grin.

"I know," he countered softly, his expression one of complete bliss as he gathered his bride into his arms and began to sway to the music.

And he was all hers...the good, the bad and everything in between.

END CHAPTER 25

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
**


	26. Y is for Yarn

**CHAPTER 26**

__**YARN – (noun) Spun thread used for knitting, weaving, or sewing.**__

Brown cloak billowing out behind her, Emma hurried along the pathway that led to the docks with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Pausing a moment, she gazed out across the ocean and her heart leapt as she caught sight of The Swan in the distance cutting swiftly through the rippling waves leaving a trail of white foam in her wake.

It was early evening and Killian was finally back. He had been away negotiating a new trade deal with a more distant realm and had been absent for a little over two long, never ending weeks. Usually she would have gone with him but she'd been feeling under the weather on his planned departure day and had decided to remain at home instead.

Naturally he'd been concerned, had said that he would go the following week but she'd waved away his anxiety assuring him that the tiredness and lethargy was nothing more than a bad cold coming out.

She couldn't help the little laugh that escaped when she recalled what she'd thought. Talk about mistaken.

He'd eventually gone, albeit reluctantly, after her mother had stated that she would look after her and her father had reminded him that securing this trade route was vital to the kingdoms' welfare. Emma could tell he'd still wanted to object but his ingrained sense of duty and her continued insistence had eventually won out, especially considering that there wasn't actually anything obviously wrong with her that he could use as leverage.

"Everyone gets sick at some point, Killian," she'd said with a slight sniffle as she'd pulled him into a hug, "I'll be right as rain by the time you're back."

He'd held onto her a little tighter and a little longer than usual then given her a thorough kiss before boarding The Swan. His gaze had never left her as his newly appointed first mate, Benjamin Dawson, had taken the helm and sailed them away. Feeling oddly emotional, she'd stood on the docks until she could no longer see the ship before taking a slow walk back to the castle.

A week later no cold had appeared but she'd started to have some nausea. That's when she'd first begun to realise that there was another likely cause for her continuing ailment. It really hadn't been a surprise to her; they weren't exactly chaste nor had they ever used any protection.

Having been so caught up with their wedding just over three months previous followed by two lazy weeks of them sailing The Swan to wherever they felt like just talking and laughing and making love, she'd completely missed the fact that she'd not had her usual cycle.

She'd stared at herself in the mirror and had ran a hand over her still flat stomach, feeling the excitement of knowing the love she and Killian shared had created a new life. Calculating the dates in her head and going by her ever increasing symptoms, she'd guessed that it must have happened on their honeymoon. She'd been pleased about that, not only because it had been one of the most perfect times of her life but because it would put paid to anyone who tried to say that their marriage had been for any other reason than that they loved each other.

She'd kept her suspicions to herself, just in case something happened. Killian was due back when she'd be around twelve weeks and if everything was still okay then she'd tell him upon his return.

Her mother was more astute than she'd given her credit for, however. One morning during the second week of the pirate's absence, after she'd barely managed to eat much more than a slice of toast for the third day in a row, Snow had asked her outright.

Despite her cautiousness, Emma had been unable to hold back her happy smile. Snow had been delighted and had fussed over her ever since.

It had been a few days after that they'd received a message via a bird that Killian's trip had been successful and he was returning three days earlier than anticipated. Emma had been thrilled with the news and had spoken with her parents in order to procure a couple of things for when he arrived.

Had she been in Storybrooke, she would've surprised him with the little white stick that proclaimed her condition. Here in the Enchanted Forest, she'd had to be a little more creative.

Now with everything prepared, she reached the docks just as The Swan sailed in and dropped anchor with a resounding splash. The gangplank was swiftly placed and as she headed along the jetty to where the ship was berthed, Killian suddenly appeared at the rails. A huge grin graced his features upon seeing her then he alighted from his ship and met her at the bottom of the wooden plank where he pulled her unceremoniously into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Gods but I've missed you, Emma," he groaned as he pulled back and stared avidly down at her.

"I've missed you, too," she replied a little breathlessly, "I can't believe you got back so quickly."

"I keep telling you, love, I'm a hell of a captain," he murmured with a cocky grin before capturing her lips again.

She kissed him back, her fingers threading through his hair as she lost herself in the sensations he never failed to evoke.

When they parted again, his gaze roamed intently over her face and his expression turned to one of mild concern.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, "Are you quite well?"

"I am very well," she assured him before frowning slightly and tilting her head back to look at him properly. Noticing the dark circles under his eyes she added a little accusingly, "Unlike you. Haven't you been sleeping?"

"I wanted to get back here as fast as I could," he admitted ruefully, "Forfeiting a few hours slumber was nothing when I knew I'd be back here with you all the sooner."

She shook her head at him then wrapped an arm about his waist and turned so that they might start walking back to the castle. Killian looked back over his shoulder at Dawson then called out to him that he was in charge. The young man nodded and began to give out orders as the couple headed away.

On their way back Emma explained that she'd arranged for them to have supper alone together after he had spoken to Charming about the deal he'd made.

"I'll be waiting for you," she told him with a sultry smile as they prepared to part ways, "Don't be long."

Killian's eyes darkened at her tone and his own smile was as sinful as hers when he promised huskily, "Oh, I won't be, love. I didn't just sail across two realms like a bloody mad man to be thwarted in my attempts to spend time with my beautiful wife now. I'm happy to give your father a quick rundown of what I have arranged but he can wait until tomorrow for a full account."

With that he gave her a kiss that she felt down to her toes then released her abruptly and spun around to hurry off in the direction of Charming's study.

Emma quickly made her way to their room pleased to see that their food had already been set up by one of the maids. Knowing he was a man of his word and would be there soon, she then changed into a nightgown that she knew he particularly liked. The silky cream material complimented her golden hair and sun kissed skin and felt good against her body as she reclined back on their bed.

Ten minutes later Killian burst through the door and stopped in his tracks as he stared at the vision she made. Heart pounding, all the blood raced to his groin leaving him feeling slightly giddy as his gaze slowly ran down the length of her body and back up again to where she was nonchalantly twirling a lock of her hair with a seductive smile.

He shut the door with a quiet click then slipped off his coat and let it fall to the floor as he began to walk toward the bed, eyes never leaving hers. Tongue running along his bottom lip, his breathing sped up in anticipation as he deftly unbuttoned his leather waistcoat and shrugged out of that also. Without slowing his pace, he tugged his shirt over his head then tossed it aside just as he got to the bed and crawled onto it.

Emma reached for him as he came down on top of her and their lips met with passionate force, the supper completely forgotten as they satisfied their carnal appetites instead.

Killian awoke late the next morning, instinctually reaching out for Emma and letting out a grunt of disappointment when he realised that she wasn't there. Sitting up, he blinked sleepily and yawned widely as he ran a hand through his bed mussed hair ruffling it up even more. Looking around for his wife, his gaze fell upon the remains of the food from the night before and he smiled when he remembered that it had been well into the night before they'd finally gotten around to eating the fine repast.

He yawned again then flung back the covers and swung his legs out of bed stilling suddenly when he saw a note lying on the floor by his feet. 'Follow me,' he read, recognising Emma's bold handwriting and underneath it was the end of a long length of white yarn that disappeared around the bottom of the bed.

Wondering what she was up to, he bent and picked up the note and wool then started to follow the trail. Once he realised that it was heading out of the room, he quickly donned his trousers, boots and shirt then put on his brace and prosthetic hand. Opening the door, he wound the yarn loosely around his fake hand and headed along the corridor until he came to the next room.

Frowning slightly, he saw that the thin white trail turned and went under the door. Reaching out he twisted the handle and pushed it open to reveal a wooden rocking chair in the middle of the empty room with the wool leading up to it.

His frown turned to puzzlement as he went in and approached the chair. When he drew near, he saw that the yarn stopped at a pair of knitted baby bootees that lay on the seat. Arms dropping to his sides in shock, the loosely wound yarn fell from his prosthetic to the ground unnoticed as he drew in a sharp breath. Staring down at the bootees for a moment he swallowed hard against the ball of emotion that knotted in his throat when it hit home what the little woollen shoes meant.

Heart thudding, he reached out then tentatively picked up the tiny items of clothing and looked at them in wonderment.

"I thought this room would make a good nursery," Emma's soft voice unexpectedly came from behind.

He turned immediately, a huge smile instantly lighting up his face when he saw his wife standing in the doorway.

"You are with child?" he more stated than asked in a hushed tone as his gaze darted to her midriff then back to her face. He hardly dared to believe it but was unable to keep the hope from ringing clear in his voice and shining bright in his adoring eyes.

Emma found herself suddenly unable to speak as she stared at his unbelievably happy countenance and merely nodded furiously as she smiled tremulously, blinking back tears of joy.

"Oh, Emma, you've already given me so much and now this..." he breathed in awe, then he was across the room and she was suddenly engulfed in his tight embrace and lifted off her feet as he twirled her around in circles with a delighted laugh, making her head and stomach spin.

"I love you," he told her as he gently put her back on her feet then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered when he drew back.

They looked at each other with soft smiles and misty eyes both acutely aware of just how far they'd come since their first adventure on top of the beanstalk. From enemies, although Killian would always deny that they were __ever __that, to friends __and __lovers. It had been a long and at times challenging journey but they both knew they wouldn't change any of it for the world because it had brought them to where they were now; on the verge of a new and even more exciting chapter of their lives. And they would face it as they always did...together.

Putting the bootees he still held into his trouser pocket, Killian took hold of her hand and glanced around him in appreciation before eyeing her with a grin.

"Now, love, tell me what plans you and your mother no doubt already have for this room."

Emma chuckled at his perceptiveness then, after placing a soft kiss against his cheek, she proceeded to do just that.

**THE END**

****The story continues in 'No Quarter'.****

****Interludes for this fic can be found in 'More Glimpses of Love and Affection'.****

****If anyone has any prompts or letters they'd like me to tackle then fire away either on Tumblr or send me a message on here :) ****


End file.
